Penélope Clearwater: Uma história
by Jessie LK
Summary: Penélope acaba de se formar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e já tem planos concretos para o futuro. Porém, as circunstâncias fazem com que tudo em sua vida vire de cabeça para baixo e ela descobre um mundo de possibilidades à sua frente, ao passo que ela vai desvendando os intrigantes mistérios que envolvem a sua família.
1. O filho da Sra Branstone

Era quase meia-noite e a claridade da lua era a única fonte de iluminação na casa da família Branstone. No menor quarto da casa, um garoto magrelo e desengonçado de quase quatorze anos custava a pegar no sono. Para quem tinha passado o ano letivo em Hogwarts, onde podia dormir numa cama confortável do dormitório da Lufa-lufa, acostumar-se novamente com o seu quarto minúsculo e abafado no primeiro dia das férias de verão em casa havia se tornado um verdadeiro desafio.

Deitado em seu colchão ralo sobre a cama enferrujada, ele imaginou que provavelmente o que estava causando a sua insônia era a expectativa pela chegada de seu aniversário, dali a poucos minutos. Não que esperasse receber alguma coisa por isso – Gustavo Branstone sabia muito bem que os seus pais há tempos vinham economizando para construir um banheiro na casa. O que já não era sem tempo; ele sentia arrepios só de pensar em ter que se levantar no meio da madrugada para usar aquele cubículo improvisado do lado de fora.

A velha cama fez um sonoro ruído quando o garoto se revirou sobre ela. Ele tentou ficar parado para não acordar a irmã de quatro anos, que dormia tranquilamente num berço ao lado de sua cama, e foi nessa hora que ouviu um som que lhe deu um calafrio na espinha: um rosnado grave em algum lugar por perto.

Paralisado pelo medo, o garoto pensou ter ouvido ao longe um uivo prolongado cortar o ar calado da noite. Os cabelos de sua nuca ficaram em pé; aquele uivo só podia ter vindo – Gustavo apertou bem os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça – da sua imaginação, claro! Ele já havia passado da idade de acreditar na existência de monstros do lado de fora da casa esperando pela hora que ele saísse para ir usar o banheiro.

Por mais ridícula que a ideia parecesse, após um instante ele teve a certeza de ter ouvido outro ruído, muito mais assustador: alguém forçando a entrada da casa. O coração aos saltos, ele deslizou para fora da cama e ficou em pé – e, uma fração de segundo depois, a porta levou uma pancada tão violenta que soltou das dobradiças e desabou no chão. Tudo o que Gustavo viu em seguida foi um enorme vulto de um animal encurvado; um monstro peludo de cabeça alongada soltou um rosnado medonho, bateu as mandíbulas e avançou em sua direção.

Mesmo que o garoto conseguisse se mexer, não haveria tempo para fugir; o monstro foi rápido demais. Pulou para cima dele e, quando o atingiu, Gustavo sentiu as suas presas pontiagudas como punhais se enterrarem em sua pele, e soltou um grito desesperado de medo e dor.

Sua mãe apareceu depressa e acendeu as luzes.

\- Filho! Ouvi um grito, o que aconteceu?

O rapaz acordou ofegante e olhou ao redor. Estava em seu quarto, com o rosto empapado de suor; a velha cama enferrujada por pouco não havia quebrado de vez.

\- Nada; está tudo bem – ele recuperou o fôlego. – Foi só um pesadelo... Eu estava sonhando com, com _dragões_ , é isso. Soltavam fogo – desconversou.

\- Isso não é um bom sinal – disse a sra. Branstone preocupada. – Pesadelos com dragões, logo hoje!

Como se Gustavo pudesse escolher os dias mais apropriados para ter pesadelos.

\- Você quer alguma coisa? Uma água ou... – a sra. Branstone perguntou num bocejo prolongado.

\- Não mãe, obrigado; pode voltar a dormir. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, eu mesmo pego lá na cozinha.

\- Então, boa noite – ela deu mais um bocejo e apagou as luzes. – Ah, e feliz aniversário!

Ela sempre fazia questão de comemorar o aniversário do filho, como se quisesse compensá-lo pelo pesadelo que ele vivera há exatos sete anos, quando sofrera aquele mesmíssimo ataque de um lobisomem dentro de casa. Um pesadelo, aliás, do qual ele jamais se acordaria... A única coisa que lhe restou foi ter que se acostumar a viver sob a sua nova – e permanente – condição: uma vez por mês, passou a se transformar também numa fera monstruosa. Sua vida mudara completamente desde então: o seu pai, para tentar salvá-lo, atracara-se com o lobisomem num duelo de vida ou morte – e acabara morrendo. Gustavo escapou com vida, mas passou a tomar a Poção do Acônito todos os meses, uma semana antes da lua cheia. Ele foi apresentado à Casa dos Gritos para poder voltar a estudar em Hogwarts sem levantar suspeitas; a sua irmã foi transferida para o quarto da mãe, e as economias do banheiro tiveram que ser usadas na construção de um porão para escondê-lo durante as suas transformações.

Gustavo se revirou sobre a cama barulhenta, deu um suspiro desanimado e voltou a dormir. Quando o dia amanheceu, foi até a cozinha e descobriu que não estava nem um pouco animado para comemorar os seus vinte e um anos. Largou-se sobre uma cadeira encostada à mesa, onde a sua irmã, ainda de pijamas, esperava pelo café da manhã.

A sra. Branstone trouxe um bule de café quentinho e o colocou sobre a mesa. O correio-coruja chegou trazendo a correspondência: um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ , como habitualmente, e uma carta, num envelope meio amarelo e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda a " _Srta. Eleanora Branstone, Rua da Enseada n° 2, Costa Norte, Ballycastle, Antrim_ ".

\- É para você, Léa! – a sra. Branstone disse emocionada. – Você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts!

A garota arregalou os olhos e subiu na cadeira, puxando a carta das mãos da mãe.

\- Deixe-me ver isso – exclamou ela, ansiosa. – Eu... não estou acreditando! _Eu vou para Hogwarts!_

 _'_ _Grande novidade'_ , Gustavo pensou; a garota era apenas mais uma da família a ir para o colégio dos bruxos.

\- Será que eu vou ficar na Lufa-lufa? – Léa apertou a carta entre as mãos, com os olhinhos brilhando.

\- Espero que sim, minha filha; como todos aqui em casa! – Respondeu a mãe, orgulhosa. – Deixe-me dar uma olhada na sua lista de materiais, deve haver alguns livros do Gustavo que possamos reaproveitar...

Gustavo sacudiu a cabeça e resolveu se distrair com o _Profeta Diário_. Que, aliás, também trazia na manchete do dia um assunto que já não era novidade: a fuga do assassino condenado Sirius Black. Agora a imprensa resolvera atribuir ao ministro da magia total culpa pela falta de segurança em Azkaban.

\- Não vejo a hora de começarem as aulas – disse Léa animada. – Gustavo, você acha que mudou alguma coisa desde quando você estudou em Hogwarts?

\- Talvez tenha mudado, mas acho que não, sei lá... – respondeu o rapaz sem muito interesse. – Sabe como é: você vai ter deveres de casa, professores, camas confortáveis, essas coisas...

Gustavo tomou um gole de café e sentiu a bebida entalar em sua garganta: acabara de se dar conta de que a sua irmã estava finalmente indo para Hogwarts; iria se formar um dia e ter um futuro, uma profissão, enquanto ele continuaria ali, apenas se escondendo do resto do mundo.

O que o fez se sentir um completo inútil.

Ele jamais pensou em ser alguém na vida depois de sofrer aquele famigerado ataque que o amaldiçoara para sempre. De repente lhe ocorreu que todos os seus colegas agora deviam estar ganhando o seu próprio dinheiro, enquanto ele continuava a ser apenas o filho esquisito da sra. Branstone.

\- Que lista de materiais enorme – o rapaz ouviu a voz da sua mãe. – A cada ano parece que aumentam as exigências; mas não tem problema querida, temos mais de um mês para arrumar tudo. Bom, você vai precisar de vestes, uma varinha, um telescópio... Ah, e vamos ter que mandar a coruja com a resposta até 31 de julho...

\- Mãe, eu preciso de um emprego – Gustavo a interrompeu, atordoado.

\- Como assim? – questionou a sra. Branstone, sem entender. – Você já trabalha aqui comigo, me ajudando no preparo das poções...

\- Não, eu preciso de um emprego de verdade! Um emprego com salário, não sei, um emprego de verdade!

\- Não; você definitivamente não precisa disso – ponderou a sra. Branstone. – Não é seguro.

\- Os meus colegas devem estar todos trabalhando – insistiu Gustavo. – Até a Léa vai para Hogwarts; daqui pouco ela vai se formar, vai arrumar um emprego, enquanto eu vou estar aqui, sendo apenas... _imprestável_...

\- Gustavo, você sabe que tem as suas limitações. Não se compare aos outros.

\- Mãe, por favor, deve haver algum trabalho que eu _possa_ fazer – o rapaz insistiu, impaciente. – Olhe para isso, está vendo? – ele apontou para a manchete do _Profeta Diário_ ; na foto, o ministro da magia aparecia cercado por fotógrafos enlouquecidos disparando _flashes_ ao redor dele. – O emprego perfeito para mim!

\- Você quer ser ministro da magia? – estranhou Léa.

\- Não! – Gustavo exclamou impaciente. – Quero ser fotógrafo! A Inglaterra vai sediar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol; é a minha chance de ir a Londres e tentar um emprego no _Profeta Diário_ ou algo assim; a senhora não acha que já está na hora de eu começar a tomar conta de mim mesmo? Eu _posso_ me cuidar sozinho, posso tomar todas as precauções...

\- É arriscado – ponderou a sra. Branstone novamente. – Não sabemos o que pode acontecer.

Gustavo largou o jornal em cima da mesa, bufando inconformado.

\- Aposto que se o meu pai estivesse aqui, me apoiaria – resmungou ele.

\- Você não sabe do que está falando – interpôs a sra. Branstone, tirando o avental e colocando-o com força sobre a mesa antes de sair para a área de serviço.

Gustavo a seguiu.

\- Por que a senhora não confia em mim? – insistiu o rapaz. – O meu pai com certeza não iria querer que eu ficasse preso aqui para sempre, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

A sra. Branstone olhou séria para o filho, tomou fôlego e começou a falar:

\- Para começar, nada disso teria acontecido se o seu pai não tivesse sido tão imprudente, se ele não tivesse ofendido um lobisomem – explicou ela. – Foi isso que o fez vir até aqui; ele queria se vingar, queria levar você embora, porque a ordem dos lobisomens é atacar crianças e criá-las longe dos pais, para que se transformem em feras sanguinárias como eles... Mas o seu pai entrou no meio da confusão para tentar impedi-lo, e acabou se ferindo – a voz da sra. Branstone foi ficando levemente embargada. – Eu estava com a sua irmã no colo, e até hoje não sei como consegui reunir forças para levar você ao St. Mungus, mas tive que deixar o seu pai aqui; não consegui socorrer os dois ao mesmo tempo... Eu tive que _escolher_ qual de vocês dois eu salvaria e – ela suspirou – é muito difícil para mim ter que conviver com isso.

Gustavo soltou todo o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões e se escorou numa parede, atordoado.

\- Eu sinto muito, querido – a sra. Branstone tornou a falar. – Você sabe que já fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para livrar você disso. Se eu descobrisse que existe uma cura, eu não desistiria até conseguir; só assim a morte do seu pai não teria sido em vão... Mas eu também não posso prender você aqui para sempre, sei disso; se você quer arrumar um emprego, viver a sua vida, vá! Eu só não quero que ponha em risco a vida de outras pessoas... Prometa para mim que vai voltar para casa nas noites de lua cheia, até que tenhamos certeza de não existe perigo para você e nem para os outros...

\- Está certo, mãe – respondeu Gustavo, cabisbaixo. – Eu só quero que me deseje boa sorte.

Ele não estava em condições de exigir mais nada de sua mãe. Foi até o quarto, onde encontrou a sua irmã sentada em cima da cama com os braços em volta dos joelhos, pensativa.

\- Gustavo? – ela disse com uma voz suave.

O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado para ouvi-la.

\- Posso ficar com o seu quarto quando você for embora?

\- Tudo bem – suspirou o rapaz. – Tudo bem, não vou mais precisar dele.

Não tinha por que questionar. A única coisa que ele queria, naquele momento, era poder apagar tudo o que vivera até ali, e recomeçar a sua vida a partir do zero.


	2. As sombras do futuro

Por mais repetitiva que fosse a manchete do _Profeta Diário_ , a notícia da fuga de Sirius Black ainda causava alvoroço em toda a comunidade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha. Dentre os estudantes de Hogwarts, então, voltar para casa depois de um ano tão atípico estava sendo bem mais agitado do que de costume. Afinal, não era sempre que um assassino condenado conseguia escapar do ministério, como ocorrera havia poucas semanas. E só de imaginar que ele estivera o tempo todo nos arredores da escola, mesmo com toda a proteção que o castelo oferecia, já era suficiente para todos saírem inventando muitas teorias diferentes – uma mais mirabolante do que a outra – sobre o que realmente tinha acontecido. Isso somado à descoberta de que houve, durante todo o ano, um lobisomem lecionando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, fazia com que os alunos mais exaltados, como Percy Weasley, por exemplo, tivessem muito a dizer, mesmo na hora de desembarcar do Expresso de Hogwarts na estação King's Cross.

\- Eu já disse e repito: se eu conseguir entrar para o ministério, apresentarei várias propostas sobre a execução das leis da magia! – Disse ele à única pessoa que queria escutá-lo, sua namoradinha Penélope.

A garota deu um sorriso e agarrou-se ainda mais ao braço do namorado.

\- Ah Percy, você é sempre tão responsável – derreteu-se ela. – Mas não acha que está na hora da gente falar sobre outro assunto assim – ela jogou um de seus cachos para trás do ombro – _mais importante?_

\- Mas Penny, o que pode ser mais importante para o ministério neste momento do que o desaparecimento de um assassino condenado que fugiu de Azkaban e está foragido?

A garota insistiu com o olhar.

\- Quero dizer, claro que agora vai haver a Copa Mundial de Quadribol e tudo o mais e...

\- Percy! – insistiu ela. – Estou falando _de nós dois_! Este foi o nosso último ano em Hogwarts, sabe o que isto significa? Como é que vamos fazer para ficarmos juntos, agora?

\- Nós vamos continuar nos falando por carta, como fazemos todos os anos – respondeu Percy, eficiente.

\- Sim, mas agora é diferente! Eu pensei que, talvez, sei lá, você pudesse ir à minha casa...

\- E enfrentar o seu pai? – Retorquiu o rapaz. – Eu não sei se você reparou, mas eu vou precisar ser mais do que um estudante recém-formado em Hogwarts para impressionar o presidente do Gringotes.

\- Não precisa de tanto assim para impressionar o meu pai – contrapôs Penny. – Você já me conquistou; isso é suficiente.

Percy só não retribuiu a gentileza com um beijo porque na mesma hora o irmão mais novo de Penélope chegou, disposto a interrompê-los.

\- Penny! – disse ele. – O papai já está esperando a gente no carro.

\- Eu já estou indo! – Retrucou a garota, irritada.

\- Está bem, e o que você quer que eu diga para ele?

\- Ah, dá um tempo, Ben – protestou Percy. – Olha, toma isso aqui! – O rapaz meteu a mão no bolso das vestes, pegou uma moeda e entregou-a ao garoto. – Por que você não vai até o carrinho de doces e compra um pacote de balas de alcaçuz?

O garoto pegou a moeda e olhou para Percy com desprezo.

\- _Um_ galeão? – disse Ben com reprovação. – Só acho que a minha irmã vale um pouco mais do que isso.

Percy bufou e meteu a mão no bolso novamente, entregando-lhe mais algumas moedas.

\- E eu _não_ estou falando de dinheiro! – disse Ben com firmeza, tomando as moedas com violência da mão de Percy. Depois se virou para a sua irmã: – O que eu digo para o papai?

\- Diga que eu... estou no banheiro, sei lá, inventa alguma coisa!

\- Certo; então vai ser prisão de ventre ou desinteria?

Penny se boquiabriu indignada; Percy a abraçou carrancudo, tentando fazê-la não dar atenção ao irmão.

\- Porque é exatamente isso o que você está fazendo! – Com um grito de provocação, o garoto seguiu em direção à plataforma nove e meia.

\- Olha, não liga para o Ben – disse Penny, encabulada. – Sabe que ele é meio...

\- Eu não estou ligando – disse Percy com dignidade. – Como eu disse, eu já estou encaminhado para entrar no ministério; o papai está cuidando disso. E, assim que eu conseguir o emprego, Penny, eu prometo que vou me apresentar ao seu pai.

\- Você jura? – derreteu-se Penny.

\- Sim – respondeu Percy. – Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para nós ficarmos juntos.

Eles teriam se despedido com um beijo se não tivessem sido interrompidos mais uma vez, agora por uma corujinha agitada que tropeçara neles ao escapar das mãos de Rony, e que ninguém sabia de onde tinha vindo.

\- Bom, eu tenho que ir – disse Penny, segurando as pontas dos dedos de Percy como se com isso pudesse prolongar a sua companhia. – Sabe, o meu pai está esperando...

\- Não se preocupe Penny. Irei escrever quando tudo estiver certo.

Penny ainda olhou para o namorado pela última vez antes de cruzar a plataforma. Era estranho se despedir dele assim, sem saber exatamente o que esperar do próximo encontro.

Ela localizou o seu pai rapidamente. O Sr. Clearwater estava parado na frente do carro, logo na saída da estação. Penny sorriu envergonhada para ele, entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco do passageiro. Seu irmão Ben já estava sentado no banco de trás, saboreando satisfeito um pacote de balas de alcaçuz.

\- Desculpe pela demora, pai.

\- Não se desculpe – respondeu o sr. Clearwater. – O seu irmão me contou tudo.

O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um sorrisinho; Penny sentiu as maçãs do rosto se avermelharem.

\- Não é que o senhor está pensando, pai. Eu, eu posso explicar...

\- Não precisa; o Benjamin já me explicou. Eu entendo, acontece com todo o mundo, não precisa se envergonhar. É uma coisa natural...

Ela se virou e lançou um olhar desconfiado a Ben; suas bochechas mudaram do vermelho para o amarelo.

\- Como pude deixar escapar isso? – prosseguiu o sr. Clearwater. – Estive tão atarefado com o trabalho que não me atentei que você iria querer se despedir da sua turma no último dia em Hogwarts! Eu entendo completamente, também já passei por isso. Mas pense pelo lado positivo: você agora vai começar uma nova fase de sua vida, vai conhecer gente nova... E os verdadeiros amigos nunca se afastam; acredite, até hoje eu ainda mantenho contato com alguns colegas dos tempos de Hogwarts. Agora mesmo, no verão, a Inglaterra vai sediar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol; talvez você reencontre alguém durante os jogos... De repente você pode até convidar alguém para ir assistir à abertura da Copa com a gente, o que acha?

\- Ah pai, eu acho que seria maravilhoso! – Penny disse agradecida; já sabia muito bem _quem_ iria convidar.

Eles rumaram em direção a Godric's Hollow, onde moravam num luxuoso chalé de dois andares. Penny estava extremamente aliviada; se tudo corresse bem, apresentar Percy ao seu pai seria muito mais fácil do que ela imaginava.


	3. Inglaterra versus Brasil

Apesar de ter escapado desta vez, Penélope não podia agradecer ao seu irmão Ben por, mais uma vez, não ter revelado ao pai sobre o namoro com Percy. Por mais que ela estivesse realmente agradecida por isso – e não era sempre que podia contar com a ajuda do irmão –, já estava lhe devendo alguns favores e, se ela o conhecia bem, esse era um dos que ele faria questão de cobrar. Ou pior: ele poderia muito bem usar isso contra ela para ameaçá-la pelo resto da vida, e nunca mais ela teria sossego.

Talvez o garoto nem imaginasse o quanto a ajudara desta vez; além de não revelar o segredo, Ben ainda conseguiu uma coisa que ultimamente era bem difícil de acontecer: _conseguira fazer seu pai ficar de bom humor_. O Sr. Clearwater sempre fora conhecido por ser rígido; Penny não queria nem imaginar a reação dele ao descobrir que sua filha andava namorando às escondidas. Era por isso que ela queria tanto que Percy viesse logo falar com ele; era melhor que seu pai ficasse sabendo a verdade por ele do que pela boca de qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas Percy, pelo visto, estava mesmo preocupado com outra coisa; mesmo depois de Penny ter lhe mandado um convite especial para ele ir acompanhá-la no jogo de abertura da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, entre Inglaterra e Brasil, o garoto deixou claramente transparecer em sua resposta qual dos seus problemas era a sua maior preocupação:

 _Penny,_

 _Agradeço o seu convite, mas você sabe muito bem que eu não posso acompanhá-la aos jogos de quadribol. Como eu já disse, estou encaminhado para ingressar no ministério e, na próxima segunda-feira, terei uma entrevista com o chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia; há muito trabalho neste departamento no momento por conta das providências para a Copa Mundial._

 _Como você pode ver, o meu emprego no ministério já está praticamente garantido. Só o que me incomoda é essa sua desconfiança de que eu não vá falar com o seu pai; eu vou fazer isso, mas, no momento, tenho que me focar em minha maior prioridade, que com certeza não é pedir você em casamento._

 _Se você confiar em mim, tudo vai acontecer no tempo certo, então não adianta ficar me fazendo convite para esses encontros forçados com o seu pai._

 _Atenciosamente, Percy._

A garota terminou de ler a carta e amassou o pergaminho com raiva, atirando-o na lareira. Não entendia por que Percy tinha tanto medo de seu pai; afinal, ele era um poço de bondade quando estava de bom humor. O que ela não aguentava mais era ter que mentir para ele.

Mas não havia outra maneira; no dia do jogo de abertura da Copa ela teve que mentir mais uma vez, e disse que a sua companhia não apareceu porque todos os seus amigos estavam viajando.

\- Todos eles? – Estranhou o Sr. Clearwater. – Bom, então vamos nós mesmos. – Ele consultou o relógio, apressado. – Vamos, não podemos perder o horário da Chave de Portal.

O Sr. Clearwater, Penny e Ben saíram de casa e foram, a pé, em direção a uma colina próxima, onde uma chaleira velha aguardava para transportá-los.

\- E por que temos que usar uma Chave de Portal? – Questionou Ben, olhando desanimado para o objeto. – A Penny não passou no exame de aparatação?

\- Claro que passou – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater. – É _você_ que ainda não tem permissão para aparatar.

\- Eu podia muito bem fazer uma aparatação acompanhada – sugeriu o garoto. – Caso você não saiba, eu já tenho quinze anos!

\- Nada disso; regras são regras – decretou o Sr. Clearwater. – Venham, só precisamos tocar a Chave de Portal para iniciar a viagem – e todos se acomodaram ao redor da chaleira. – Estão todos seguros? – O Sr. Clearwater olhou para os filhos, que concordaram. – Agora é só esperar...

De repente, eles foram puxados com força para um redemoinho de vento e cores que girava rapidamente no ar, de modo que eles não conseguiram ver mais nada a não ser os vultos uns dos outros girando ao redor da chaleira. Instantes depois, os rodopios foram reduzindo e o Sr. Clearwater conseguiu aterrissar suavemente no chão. Penny e Ben não tiveram a mesma sorte; eles bateram na cabeça um do outro com tanta força que caíram cada um para um lado, as cabeças latejando de dor.

\- Da próxima vez, acho que vou escolher ficar em casa! – Reclamou Ben apertando a cabeça no local onde havia batido.

\- Isso não tem o menor cabimento – disparou Penny fazendo a mesma coisa. – Eu não precisava viajar nesse troço; eu _sei_ aparatar!

\- Paz, povo, paz – interveio o Sr. Clearwater. – Tudo bem, da próxima vez vamos pensar numa maneira diferente de assistir aos jogos. Naturalmente não vamos poder assistir a todos, mas este eu não perderia por nada: a Inglaterra vai jogar contra o Brasil. Vejam, teve gente que precisou até acampar!

\- É, e parece que as barracas verdes e amarelas estão em alta por aqui – observou Ben, olhando ao redor.

Por um instante ele e Penélope até se esqueceram da dor; o local, apesar de ser perfeitamente acessível aos trouxas, estava repleto de barracas de bruxos e bruxas de todos os lugares do mundo.

\- Quem sabe da próxima vez não trazemos uma barraca também? – Sugeriu o Sr. Clearwater.

\- É, porque se o jogo demorar muito, vamos ter que arrumar vaga na barraca do Edu – observou Ben, apontando com a cabeça para um garoto a alguns metros de distância. – Aliás, com quem será que ele veio? Os pais dele não são bruxos...

\- Pergunte a ele, filho – sugeriu o Sr. Clearwater. – Mas volte antes do jogo começar, sim?

O garoto acenou para o pai e desapareceu.

O Sr. Clearwater olhou para Penny, a única companhia que lhe restou, e não teve como não notar a expressão de desapontamento da filha.

\- E você, ainda não viu ninguém da sua turma? – Perguntou ele.

\- Ainda não – Penny suspirou. – Mas bem que eu _queria_...

\- Não fique assim, filha. Venha comigo – o Sr. Clearwater se entusiasmou de repente. – Quero lhe apresentar a um velho amigo.

Ele pôs a mão por trás do ombro da filha e foi andando animado, acenando e sorrindo para um homem que vinha na sua direção.

\- Eu não disse que, de vez em quando, eu ainda encontro uns amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts? Já estou vendo um bem ali. Ah-ah! – Exclamou ele para o homem. – O homem do momento! Ludo Bagman! Quero que conheça minha filha, Penélope...

\- Oh, encantado, encantadíssimo! – Ludo exclamou alegremente, inclinando o corpo inteiro na reverência mais exagerada que Penny já vira na vida.

Aliás, tudo naquele homem era chamativo: as vestes coloridas, os sapatos, os cabelos, o jeito de andar... Penny teria saído de perto dele se o seu pai não estivesse tão interessado em ficar para conversar.

\- Eu e o seu pai defendemos muitos balaços na vida, não foi, Dave?

\- Sim; nós éramos os dois batedores do time da Corvinal – confirmou o Sr. Clearwater.

\- E o seu pai era o capitão do time! – Ludo disse alegremente para Penny, que tentou fingir que não sabia. – Tentei convencê-lo a todo custo a entrar comigo na seleção da Inglaterra, mas ele só quis saber de negócios!

\- Mas você também está no ramo dos negócios agora, como chefe de Departamento – contrapôs o Sr. Clearwater. – A propósito, como tem sido no ministério, com a Inglaterra sediando uma Copa do Mundo? Imagino que tenha tido muito trabalho para vocês dos Esportes Mágicos, hein Ludo?

\- Que nada, tem sido tudo muito tranquilo – disse Bagman. – Um verdadeiro sossego, quase nada para eu fazer! – Ele deu um passo para trás e pisou no resto de uma fogueira mágica abandonada a poucos centímetros de distância; a barra de suas vestes começou a pegar fogo, e ele apagou com um pouco de água tirada da varinha. – Deus do céu, quem deixou isso aceso por aqui? – Ele se endireitou. – A propósito, você se lembra da Rita Skeeter?

Ele apontou para uma bruxa de vestes carmim que aparecera do nada; ela usava óculos de aros de pedrinha, tinha os cabelos arrumados em cachos caprichosamente rígidos e segurava uma bolsa de couro de crocodilo.

\- Sim, claro, jornalista do _Profeta Diário_ , não? – Respondeu o Sr. Clearwater educadamente. – Sempre leio as suas colunas...

\- Mas quanta honra! – Exclamou a jornalista. – O presidente do Gringotes lê as minhas colunas! Claro, o que esperar de um homem tão culto e bem informado como David Clearwater? – Ela foi se aproximando mais do Sr. Clearwater, analisando-o com grande interesse. – Sabia que eu me lembro de você, do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts? Você não era o capitão do time de quadribol? – E o Sr. Clearwater concordou, tentando manter uma distância mais aceitável. – Sempre tão popular... E vejo que não mudou nadinha! A propósito, desde que assumiu a presidência do Gringotes nunca houve tempo de nós termos uma conversa, não é mesmo David?

\- Bom, eu realmente não acho necessários contatos meus com a imprensa – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater.

\- Imagine; um executivo de sucesso revelando o segredo para estar no topo dos negócios! Nossos leitores vão adorar compartilhar dos seus conhecimentos...

O Sr. Clearwater foi literalmente salvo pelo gongo ensurdecedor que anunciava que o jogo estava prestes a começar.

\- Bom, se me dá licença – disse ele. – Ludo, se me permite...

\- Até a próxima, Dave – acenou Ludo, e também se afastou, fazendo uma reverência para cada pessoa que encontrava pelo caminho.

O Sr. Clearwater tratou de se dirigir logo para a entrada do estádio.

\- Pensei que o Sr. Bagman fosse chefe dos Jogos e Esportes Mágicos – disse Penny parecendo surpresa. – Devia ter mais juízo e parar de falar de balaços e goles perto de trouxas, não devia?

\- Devia – concordou o Sr. Clearwater – mas Ludo sempre foi assim, um pouco _displicente_ com a segurança. Mas não se poderia desejar um chefe mais entusiasta para o Departamento dos Esportes. Veja, parece que o seu irmão comprou um par de onióculos.

Ben vinha se aproximando deles com um grupo de amigos.

\- Pai, eu posso me sentar com o pessoal da minha turma?

\- Sinto muito, filho – disse o Sr. Clearwater. – Seria bom, mas você sabe que não é possível! Nossos lugares estão reservados há tempos! Vamos, temos que nos apressar.

O garoto se despediu dos seus amigos e se juntou ao pai e à irmã. Os Clearwater tinham lugares reservados no camarote de honra, no ponto mais alto do estádio e situados exatamente entre as duas balizas de ouro, bem próximo do ministro da magia e todos os funcionários do alto escalão do ministério, sem contar os representantes dos mais variados países.

Ao longe, Penny via algumas de suas colegas se acomodando em lugares mais baixos das arquibancadas, conversando descontraidamente.

Às vezes, ela gostaria de _não ser_ a filha do presidente do Gringotes, pelo menos por uns instantes...

\- Todos prontos? – Perguntou Bagman, o rosto redondo brilhando como um queijo holandês. – Ministros, podemos começar?

\- Quando você quiser, Ludo – disse Fudge descontraído.

Ludo Bagman puxou a varinha, apontou-a para a própria garganta, disse _"Sonorus! "_ , e então, sua voz reboou, ecoando em cada canto das arquibancadas:

"Senhoras e senhores! Bem-vindos à quadricentésima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol! "

Gritos entusiasmados dos torcedores encheram o estádio, somado ao som de apitos e à agitação de milhares de bandeirinhas coloridas.

"E agora, sem mais delongas, para a celebração da abertura da Copa, vamos receber aqui no estádio a nossa mais popular cantora... _Celestina Warbeck!_ "

Uma salva de palmas ecoou das arquibancadas no momento em que, do meio do estádio, uma nuvem de fumaça se dissipava ao som de _Rebatam Esses Balaços, Rapazes_ , revelando a cantora popular Celestina Warbeck.

\- Não acredito que dei uma cabeçada na Penny para ver isso – reclamou Ben.

\- A sua cabeça também não é nada macia, se quer saber – rebateu a garota.

\- Vocês querem ficar quietos? – Repreendeu-os o Sr. Clearwater, sentado exatamente entre os dois. – Eu estou tentando ouvir!

\- Então me avise quando a tortura acabar – disse Ben, como se pudesse deixar de ouvir; a única saída foi ter que aguentar até a última nota de _Joguem Esses Goles Para Cá_.

Os aplausos encheram novamente as arquibancadas quando a música acabou, e Ludo Bagman tornou a falar, somando a sua voz à barulheira geral:

"E agora, por favor, levantem as varinhas bem alto... para receber a mascote do time nacional do Brasil! "

\- Legal, vai ter apresentação das mascotes! – comemorou Ben. – O que será que eles trouxeram?

Foi como se de repente o estádio inteiro tivesse sido mergulhado numa outra dimensão; rufos de tambores começaram a ecoar uma música indígena por todo o estádio, somado ao galope de uma manada de animais que corriam numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida, de modo que era impossível acompanhá-los – e, por onde passavam, surgia uma floresta tropical habitada pelos mais diversos animais selvagens: macacos, onças-pintadas, antas, tatus, flamingos e araras coloridas.

O chão do estádio foi transformado num imenso rio, tão grande que de uma margem não se podia avistar a outra. A vastidão das águas também abrigava uma enorme variedade de criaturas – de botos cor-de-rosa e serpentes de fogo a iaras e borboletas brilhantes. Somente quando o estádio estava totalmente tomado pela imensidão da floresta amazônica foi que o som do galope cessou, os animais surgiram de onde estavam e todos puderam ver o que era: um grupo de criaturas de pele esverdeada, com cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo e os pés virados para trás, montados em porcos selvagens, cada um com um machado na mão direita – eram os protetores das florestas brasileiras.

\- Curupiras! – exclamou o Sr. Clearwater, aplaudindo com tanto entusiasmo quanto todos na plateia.

Era inútil, àquela altura do campeonato, perguntar o que eram curupiras.

\- Caramba, eu estou besta! – Foi a única coisa que Ben conseguiu dizer, enquanto via a imagem da floresta se dissipar ao som do galope dos curupiras que davam a volta montados ao redor do estádio.

\- Pelo menos não mandaram os Caiporas – disse Penny. – Ouvi dizer que eles são extremamente maliciosos e complicados, até piores que os poltergeists.

"E agora – trovejou Ludo Bagman – a Copa Mundial de Quadribol está oficialmente aberta! Vamos dar as boas-vindas... ao time nacional de quadribol da Inglaterra! Apresentando, por ordem de entrada: _Hosey_! "

\- Espera aí! – Penny estranhou, quando um vulto azul montado numa vassoura disparou pelo campo – Não deviam apresentar a mascote da Inglaterra?

\- Já apresentaram, você não viu a Celestina Warbeck? – disse Ben com ironia.

\- A Celestina Warbeck é a nossa mascote? – Penny questionou diante da falta de explicações convincentes.

Ela ficou tão intrigada com aquilo que nem deu atenção aos nomes dos demais jogadores da Inglaterra, que passaram zunindo e se colocaram em suas posições.

"E agora vamos saudar... o time nacional de quadribol do Brasil! ", berrou Bagman. "Apresentando... _Rrrronaldo! Rrrroberval! Rrrrobertinho! Rrrrodiney! Rrrroniscleysson!_...

\- O time deles todo começa com a letra R? – questionou Ben. – Que bizarro!

... _Florisvaldo!_ Eeeeee... _Lúcio!_ "

Sete borrões amarelos entraram velozes no campo na hora em que Penny aproveitou para caçoar:

\- Florisvaldo e Lúcio não começam com R!

\- E daí? – Respondeu Ben. – Eles são _rrrruins!_

\- Pelo menos os jogadores da Inglaterra são mais _bonitos_ – observou Penny, que realmente não achava que dentões encavalados e cortes estranhos de cabelo era algum tipo de padrão de beleza no Brasil.

\- Começou a partida! – exclamou o Sr. Clearwater, visivelmente interessado em cada detalhe do jogo, desde a marca das vassouras até as fintas mais complexas.

Não demorou muito, um dos artilheiros da Inglaterra marcou um gol espetacular enfiando a gole pelo aro a quinze metros de altura. Mais da metade da arquibancada se levantou numa comemoração entusiasmada, e o que aconteceu em seguida foi quase inacreditável: a Inglaterra começou a fazer um gol atrás do outro em cima do Brasil. Como se tivesse havido um apagão em todos os jogadores da seleção brasileira, eles levaram quatro gols em menos de seis minutos. Foi basicamente assim: Penny se abaixou para limpar os sapatos, gol da Inglaterra; foi falar com o pai, gol da Inglaterra; foi pedir os onióculos emprestados a Ben, gol da Inglaterra; foi ver o gol da Inglaterra, gol da Inglaterra...

Somente quando a partida já estava setenta a zero o Brasil conseguiu fazer um golzinho de consolação, que ninguém comemorou. O Sr. Clearwater abafou uma risada; se continuasse desse jeito, a Inglaterra não precisaria nem apanhar o pomo para vencer.

Mas a empolgação britânica foi interrompida pelo grito de cem mil torcedores na hora que os dois apanhadores mergulharam no campo na mira do pomo-de-ouro. Os dois colidiram e saíram rolando pelo chão; o estádio inteiro mergulhou num apreensivo silêncio. Alguns instantes depois, Lúcio, o apanhador brasileiro de incisivos salientes, se levantou com o punho erguido lá no alto, com um brilho de ouro na mão.

O lado direito das arquibancadas se levantou, agitando freneticamente bandeirinhas verdes e amarelas enquanto os curupiras saíam a galope novamente ao redor do estádio a toda velocidade, fazendo surgir uma revoada de uirapurus que voavam sincronizados em círculos sobre as arquibancadas, ao som do batuque de uma animada música brasileira.

\- Eles conseguiram! Agarraram o pomo e viraram o jogo – disse Bagman, na obrigação de narrar ao público a derrota da seleção inglesa.

\- Foi um golpe de sorte – protestou Ben. – Jogamos melhor do que eles, devíamos ter ganhado!

\- Vamos embora – o Sr. Clearwater se levantou em meio à algazarra da torcida brasileira.

\- Mas já? – questionou Penny.

\- Ah, sim; não queremos virar alvos desses pássaros, não é?

A resposta do Sr. Clearwater não foi convincente; Penny sabia o quanto ele era fanático por quadribol. Ele não tinha falado sobre outra coisa desde que as férias de verão haviam começado; para ele, a Inglaterra perder a Copa do Mundo em casa era a pior coisa que podia acontecer no momento.


	4. Teste admissional

A derrota da seleção inglesa para os brasileiros na abertura da Copa Mundial de Quadribol abalou tanto o humor do Sr. Clearwater que Penny não teve coragem de falar com ele nos dias que se seguiram. Não que ele fosse capaz de cometer alguma loucura, mas, na situação em que ela se encontrava, até isso poderia servir de empecilho na hora de falar sobre Percy. Ela imaginou que, se a Inglaterra ao menos tivesse ganhado o jogo, o Sr. Clearwater teria ficado tão animado que talvez nem se aborrecesse com a novidade.

Ben, pelo contrário, não estava preocupado com nada disso. Quando o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ de sexta-feira chegou, ele foi o primeiro a dar a notícia que colocaria de vez tudo a perder.

\- Olha pai, você está no jornal!

O Sr. Clearwater tomou rapidamente o jornal das mãos do garoto.

\- O quê? Deixe-me ver isso!

Ele ajeitou o jornal e começou a ler a matéria em voz alta:

 _Apesar de meses de preocupações com os preparativos da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, claramente se percebe que o Ministério da Magia não está preparado para organizar esse evento de tamanha magnitude –_ informa nossa correspondente especial, Rita Skeeter. _Na última terça-feira, pouco antes do início do jogo de abertura, era possível encontrar Ludo Bagman, o chefe dos Esportes Mágicos, no meio do acampamento improvisado num lugar acessível aos trouxas tendo que apagar fogueiras mágicas que disparavam faíscas violentas a seis metros de altura, embora afirmasse que estava tudo tranquilo e não havia quase nada para fazer._

 _"_ _É inadmissível que o próprio chefe de departamento esteja aqui falando sobre balaços e goles a plenos pulmões, sem a menor preocupação com a segurança antitrouxa" – afirma David Clearwater, o competente bruxo-presidente do Gringotes, atualmente apontado como o solteiro mais cobiçado da Grã-Bretanha. Por conta disso, o próprio ministério teve que escalar, de última hora, um esquadrão de bruxos só para alterar a memória dos trouxas que já começam a desconfiar das atípicas aglomerações de estrangeiros em locais públicos._

\- De onde é que ela tira essas coisas? – Trovejou o Sr. Clearwater, amassando o jornal inteiro com apenas um movimento; Penny podia jurar que nunca vira o pai tão bravo. – Será possível que esse jornal não tem _nada_ mais interessante para publicar? Mais um deslize desses e a minha reputação vai por água abaixo!

\- Mas ela falou bem de você, pai! – Disse Ben. – Até chamou você de competente!

\- _Bem?_ – Retorquiu o Sr. Clearwater. – Isso é péssimo, eu não falei nada disso para ela! Ainda por cima me chamou de "o solteiro mais cobiçado da Grã-Bretanha"; o que vão pensar? Que eu uso o cargo que tenho para me dar bem com a mulherada? Anos de dedicação ao Gringotes e ela consegue estragar tudo em um parágrafo! Agora eu vou ter que me retratar com Ludo e com o ministro, isso é gravíssimo!

Ele pegou as vestes e saiu de casa apressadamente, sem ao menos terminar de tomar o café da manhã, e deixou Penny e Ben sozinhos, olhando um para a cara do outro.

\- Parabéns Ben – disse Penny com sarcasmo. – Você conseguiu piorar as coisas.

\- Não sei do que você está falando, mas tenho certeza de que a culpa não é minha – defendeu-se o garoto.

Penny soltou um suspiro pesado.

\- Eu só estava esperando por uma oportunidade do papai estar de bom humor para falar com ele sobre o Percy, mas você conseguiu acabar com tudo em menos de cinco minutos. Você bem que podia ao menos pensar em colaborar de vez em quando...

\- Ou você podia falar logo com ele e acabar de vez com essa tortura – respondeu Ben. – Já sabe que ele não vai gostar mesmo...

Num acesso de raiva, Penny atirou com força no garoto o seu _grapefruit_ , que ele apanhou depressa e saiu de casa também, sem dizer aonde ia. Finalmente sozinha, ela se largou no sofá. Não fazia ideia de onde o irmão tinha ido, mas isso também não importava; agora tinha que pensar em uma nova oportunidade para falar com o pai. Talvez esperasse por uma vitória da Inglaterra... Ou, quem sabe, a carta de Percy com a notícia do novo emprego chegaria primeiro... Isso seria perfeito; ela só precisava combinar os detalhes com Percy...

Ela então se levantou para pegar uma pena e pergaminho, mas repentinamente se lembrou da última carta que recebera do namorado...

Várias coisas se passaram por sua cabeça naquele momento, mas a pior de todas foi admitir que Ben tivesse razão; a única coisa que estava conseguindo era prolongar o sofrimento.

* * *

Como Percy simplesmente não escrevera mais nada desde a arrogante resposta ao convite de Penny, restou a ela apenas esperar pelo próximo jogo da Inglaterra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Desta vez, ela estava determinada a torcer a qualquer custo pela vitória da seleção inglesa; só isso poderia mudar o humor de seu pai – e, de quebra, também a sua sorte.

O que ela não esperava era que a sua sorte mudaria antes mesmo do que imaginava; dois dias antes do jogo, o correio-coruja chegou de manhã trazendo, junto com o _Profeta Diário_ , uma inconfundível carta de Hogwarts, num envelope amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda.

\- Querida, acho que são os seus N.I.E. M's – disse o Sr. Clearwater.

Penélope se acalmou só pelo fato de ter sido chamada de "querida". O Sr. Clearwater abriu o envelope, embora Penny já soubesse do resultado – _claro!_ Como ela não tinha pensado nisso? Suas excelentes notas já valiam mais do que qualquer troféu da seleção inglesa no quadribol.

\- E vejam isso! – Exclamou o Sr. Clearwater sacudindo a cabeça. – Você excedeu as expectativas em Feitiços, Poções, Transfiguração, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia, Adivinhação _e_ Aritmancia! Só o que eu tenho a dizer é que com isso o seu emprego está praticamente garantido no Gringotes!

\- Mas olha só que coisa, papai! – disse Penny, tentando segurar ao máximo o seu enorme sorriso.

E não era só por causa da chance de falar sobre Percy que ela estava feliz... Sempre sonhara em seguir os passos do pai... Para ela, trabalhar no Gringotes era tudo o que planejara durante toda a vida; e agora, ver a enorme satisfação no rosto do pai era melhor do que qualquer coisa que tinha esperado desde o início das férias de verão.

\- Vou agendar o teste admissional para você hoje mesmo! – concluiu o Sr. Clearwater.

Penny arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

\- O teste é só uma formalidade – explicou o Sr. Clearwater. – Sua vaga está praticamente garantida, mas o negócio funciona mais ou menos assim: todos têm que passar pelo teste; os duendes querem saber se o bruxo é bom mesmo, não posso facilitar as coisas para você. Mas é claro que eu nem iria precisar! Com essas notas, a probabilidade de você não passar é nula. Vou incluí-la no exame da próxima quinta.

\- No dia do jogo da Inglaterra? – Engasgou-se Ben, que só nesse momento se interessou pela conversa.

Penny lhe lançou um olhar provocativo.

\- Tudo bem pai, eu não preciso mesmo ir assistir ao jogo...

\- Quer saber de uma coisa? Nós também não vamos – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater. – Nesse dia, irei pessoalmente acompanhá-la até o Gringotes para a realização do exame.

\- Mas eu vou poder ir ao jogo, não é, pai? – indagou Ben, preocupado.

\- Quanto a você, bom, acho melhor não ir – determinou o Sr. Clearwater. – Vou mandar cancelar as nossas entradas. Você vai ficar em casa, dando um apoio moral para a sua irmã.

\- Mas é o dia do jogo da Inglaterra! – Desesperou-se Ben. – Por que eu não posso dar um apoio moral para ela lá do estádio? Nós vamos enfrentar os vikings da Noruega!

\- Nada disso – disse o Sr. Clearwater em tom de quem encerra a conversa. – Você não pode ir sozinho; vamos ficar do lado da sua irmã nesse momento, torcendo por ela. – Ele se virou para a filha. – Então está combinado: ninguém vai ao jogo. Se houver alguma coisa que você queira me perguntar, se eu puder ajudar...

\- Não se preocupe – disse Penny com satisfação. – Não tem como eu estar mais preparada do que isso.

Ela não sabia o que era melhor: ter a certeza de passar no teste ou ver a cara inconsolável de seu irmão.

* * *

Nada podia abalar a confiança de Penny quando o sol iluminou a manhã de quinta-feira, o dia marcado para o seu teste admissional para o Gringotes. Ela estava tão confiante de que conseguiria passar que acordou tempestivamente às sete horas da manhã, depois de uma longa e tranquila noite de sono.

O Sr. Clearwater pelo contrário, estava mais ansioso do que a filha e não pregou os olhos a noite toda.

\- Como vai a minha filha preferida e futura colega de trabalho? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso visivelmente preocupado no rosto e tomando um gole da sua décima quinta xícara de chá. – Eu não quis atrapalhar você à noite, sei que esteve se preparando para o teste, isso é bom, é importante, sabe como são os duendes, eles gostam de aplicar pegadinhas...

\- Eu vou passar – respondeu Penny confiante, passando creme de amendoim em uma torradinha. – Não vejo a hora de fazer esse teste para começar logo a trabalhar!

\- E eu vou estar aqui, torcendo por você – disse Ben, estranhamente despreocupado.

Penny podia jurar que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas preferiu não pensar nisso. Às oito horas, desaparatou junto com o seu pai rumo ao Banco dos bruxos, um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas do Beco Diagonal no centro de Londres, onde seria realizado o seu teste admissional.

O teste acabou sendo ainda mais fácil do que Penny imaginara. Conforme o seu pai havia suposto, tudo não passou de uma pegadinha; nada de magia, apenas lógica; uma charada – o que já eliminava uma porção de candidatos, pois a maioria dos bruxos não têm um pingo de lógica e poderiam se atrapalhar facilmente. Quando ela voltou para casa mais tarde, encontrou-a vazia; teve a certeza de que Ben tinha dado um jeito de ir assistir ao jogo, mas não pensou em tomar qualquer providência. Alguma coisa fazia com que ela se sentisse levemente desconfortável; não sabia se era por conta do teste que tinha acabado de fazer, pela sensação estranha de finalmente realizar o sonho de trabalhar no Gringotes ou por causa do silêncio de Percy, que nunca mais escrevera; nas férias de verão anteriores eles sempre ficavam se correspondendo por cartas. Por isso, depois de muito pensar sobre o assunto, ela resolveu escrever uma carta para o namorado só para saber como ele estava.

Mal ela despachou o correio-coruja, seu irmão Ben entrou pela porta da sala. Parecia meio animado, meio contido, e Penny não perdeu a oportunidade de atormentá-lo:

\- Por onde você andou, hein mocinho?

\- Ahn, oi Penny...

\- Oi Penny que nada, não me diga que você foi assistir ao jogo mesmo quando o papai disse para você ficar em casa! Onde conseguiu o ingresso?

\- Eu tenho os meus contatos – justificou-se Ben. – E eu não podia perder esse momento histórico! Você sabia que a Inglaterra ganhou? Foi tão emocionante, o Mercury agarrou o pomo no último minuto!

\- Dã, é lógico que foi no último minuto, é assim que o jogo de quadribol acaba, sabia? – debochou Penny. – Como é que você pode ser tão burro e estar na Corvinal? Ah, mas espere só até o papai saber disso.

\- Não seja por isso – contra-atacou Ben –; espera até você arrumar outro namoro desses escondidos para ver se eu não conto tudo para o papai. Oh, espera aí, acho que não preciso esperar, não é mesmo?

\- Para a sua informação, o papai não vai nem ligar para isso quando chegar o resultado do meu teste admissional...

\- Caramba Penny, eu guardei o seu segredo por dois anos!

\- Guardou mesmo? De que jeito, ameaçando contar ao papai a cada minuto? Pois fique sabendo que as coisas vão mudar por aqui, agora.

Não que Penny tivesse planos contra o irmão no momento, mas só de saber que não estava mais nas mãos dele já era uma grande conquista – afinal, conseguira virar o jogo. Tinha passado os últimos dois anos tendo que fazer tudo o que o garoto queria, sob a ameaça constante dele de, a qualquer momento, contar ao Sr. Clearwater sobre o seu namoro com Percy.

Os dois irmãos ficaram se cutucando em palavras e toques até a chegada do pai. Penny logo correu para recebê-lo; mal podia esperar para contar a ele sobre o teste.

\- Pai, você não vai acreditar! – disse ela. – Lembra que o senhor tinha me falado que os duendes adoram aplicar pegadinhas? Pois bem, o teste era uma pegadinha!

\- Era uma pegadinha sim, filha – disse o Sr. Clearwater sem emoção. – E você caiu...

O sorriso de Penny desapareceu.

\- Que brincadeira é essa? – questionou ela, agora com um sorrisinho visivelmente preocupado.

\- O bruxo-presidente do Gringotes cuida pessoalmente da correção dos testes – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater, sério. – E você não foi aprovada.

\- Não pode ser – gaguejou Penny. – Deve haver algum engano, eu posso refazer o teste...

\- Você vai ter que esperar até o ano que vem – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater. – O exame de seleção é muito rigoroso, quem é reprovado só pode se inscrever novamente depois de um ano. Eu lamento.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor; Penny olhou do pai para o irmão, como se esperasse alguém dizer que tudo não se passava de uma grande brincadeira. Em vez disso, Ben foi o único que ainda arriscou dizer:

\- Mas nem tudo está perdido; fiquei sabendo que nós vencemos os Vikings!

O Sr. Clearwater apenas olhou para o filho pelo canto dos olhos e se retirou; na situação em que se encontrava, não teria outra reação nem se o garoto tivesse falado que acabara de botar um ovo.


	5. A reviravolta

Vários dias se passaram depois da chegada da confirmação da reprova de Penny no teste admissional para o Gringotes, mas o clima ainda estava pesado na casa dos Clearwater. Penny não teve mais coragem de tocar nesse assunto – e em nenhum outro – com a sua família. Ela bem sabia que nada havia mudado em sua vida; não conseguira o emprego dos sonhos, continuava dependendo da boa vontade de Ben e o seu namoro com Percy continuava a ser escondido.

Aliás, ela já não sabia se podia continuar chamando aquilo de "namoro". Percy não lhe mandara resposta alguma sobre a sua carta. Por um lado, ela até entendia a posição do rapaz; certamente ele também não tinha conseguido o tão sonhado emprego no ministério e, assim como ela, perdera completamente as esperanças de um dia poder fazer algo útil na vida.

O Sr. Clearwater evitou o máximo que pôde relembrar a filha do seu fracasso no teste admissional. Mas na véspera do terceiro jogo da Inglaterra, Penny resolveu quebrar o silêncio – ela ainda dependia do bom humor do pai para lhe contar o seu pequeno segredo. Então ela aproveitou o momento em que o Sr. Clearwater estava mais tranquilo lendo o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ , sentou-se ao lado dele e arriscou:

\- Você deve estar desapontado comigo, não é, pai?

\- Talvez um pouco, sim – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater, sem sorrir. – Mas sei que o teste não é fácil, muitos bruxos extremamente bem preparados não conseguem passar na primeira vez. O que pretende fazer, agora?

\- Eu vou me preparar para prestar o exame novamente no ano que vem. Nenhuma outra carreira me interessa que não seja no Gringotes.

\- Um ano em casa, se preparando – analisou o Sr. Clearwater. – Só espero que não seja um ano perdido...

\- Prometo que não vou decepcionar – decretou Penny convincente. – E eu também vou aproveitar para me aprimorar um pouco mais nas tarefas de casa, aprender uns feitiços domésticos... É sempre bom saber essas coisas, não?

\- Sim – observou o Sr. Clearwater vagamente, repousando o jornal sobre o colo. – A sua mãe nunca trabalhou fora, mas era uma excelente dona de casa. Aliás, você bem que podia começar a me acompanhar nos eventos; os meus colegas sempre levam as esposas, e como eu não tenho uma...

\- Eu ficaria honrada – agradeceu Penny.

\- Bom, então vamos começar com o jogo de amanhã; a Inglaterra vai jogar contra a Transilvânia – disse o Sr. Clearwater. – Nós vamos acampar desta vez, já pensei em todos os detalhes, mas é bom você me acompanhar nos preparativos para ir se acostumando.

\- Ah, que bom – Penny deu um sorrisinho sem graça; não sabia por que achava isso estranho, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que o seu pai não ficara exatamente satisfeito com a conversa.

* * *

Penélope teve a sensação de que seu pai havia passado a noite na cozinha quando se levantou no dia seguinte, acordada pelo batuque de copos e pratos.

\- Bem na hora! – exclamou o Sr. Clearwater para a filha quando a viu descer as escadas.

Ben também estava acordado, e conversava com o pai num tom bem mais preocupado que de costume.

\- É sério pai, é melhor você não ir – disse o garoto. – Não é óbvio? Primeiro você torceu pela Inglaterra no jogo contra o Brasil, e a Inglaterra perdeu; depois, você torceu pela Penny para passar no teste admissional...

\- Você quer parar com essa bobagem? – o Sr. Clearwater o interrompeu, irritado.

\- Depois, Gales e Escócia desclassificados! – insistiu o garoto. – Você não percebe pai? Você _é pé frio_!

\- Isso não tem o menor cabimento! – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater impaciente. – Você vai ver, a Inglaterra vai ganhar desta vez. Quem perder será eliminado; vai ser um jogo digno de final de Copa do Mundo. Eu é que não vou deixar de assistir.

O garoto revirou os olhos, inconformado.

\- Só espero que não tenhamos que usar uma Chave de Portal dessa vez – arriscou Penny.

\- Não, não. – o Sr. Clearwater respondeu, cauteloso. – Nem temos tempo para isso, o jogo vai ser a quilômetros daqui. Desta vez nós vamos _aparatar_... O Benjamin vai fazer uma aparatação acompanhada comigo...

\- Ah, que ótimo – disse Ben, visivelmente contrariado.

Fazia pouco tempo que Penny havia passado no exame de aparatação e ainda não se sentia segura para aparatar numa distância tão longa. Se não fosse pelo seu pai agora, ela nem experimentaria; preferia usar a rede de flu, mais lenta, porém mais segura. Mas, tratando-se de Ben, era óbvio que não concordava com a ideia do Sr. Clearwater de ir assistir ao jogo; fazia tempo que ele o atormentava para fazer uma aparatação acompanhada, e agora que podia não se mostrara ao menos interessado.

\- Então, pegue a varinha – o Sr. Clearwater ordenou à filha. – Benjamin, venha para cá e me dê sua mão.

O garoto se levantou do sofá e se juntou ao pai, sem um pingo de animação.

\- Preparados? – o Sr. Clearwater perguntou aos filhos e, sem esperar pela resposta, ergueu a varinha. Com um grande estrondo, os três desapareceram.

No segundo seguinte, viram-se no meio de uma charneca deserta de onde podiam ver, ao longe, centenas de barracas montadas na ondulação suave de um grande campo, no rumo de uma floresta no horizonte. Alguns bruxos começavam a se agrupar por ali como numa espécie de convenção, todos vestidos como trouxas, embora que a maioria sem muita habilidade.

Os Clearwater devem ter chamado atenção porque, assim que eles apareceram, um homem usando um terno com botas de borracha até as coxas veio falar com eles.

\- Bom dia – cumprimentou o homem. – Basílio Planck, do Departamento dos Transportes Mágicos.

\- Bom dia Sr. Planck, sou David Clearwater, tenho uma barraca reservada desde ontem...

\- Vocês têm licença para aparatar? – questionou Basílio. – Qual a idade do garoto?

O Sr. Clearwater nunca mentia.

\- Quinze – ele respondeu, discretamente. – Mas eu...

\- Se não tem licença, suponho que vou ter que lhe aplicar uma multa. A multa por aparatar sem licença é de duzentos galeões.

\- Que absurdo! – exclamou o Sr. Clearwater. – O garoto chegou inteiro, não estrunchou e nem nada!

\- Não podemos brincar com a segurança – respondeu Basílio. – O lugar é habitado por trouxas, o ministério vem trabalhando duro nisso há meses – ele entregou um pergaminho com a multa ao Sr. Clearwater. – Agora, deixe-me ver onde é que vocês vão ficar... Clearwater... – Ele consultou a lista em outro pergaminho. – A uns quatrocentos metros para aquele lado, primeiro acampamento que você encontrar. O gerente é o Sr. Roberts.

\- Obrigado – disse o Sr. Clearwater contrariado, e fez sinal para os seus filhos o acompanharem.

Os três seguiram andando pelo acampamento. O Sr. Clearwater, visivelmente mal-humorado, não parava de reclamar:

\- Aposto que é tudo por causa daquela reportagem da Skeeter – disse ele. – Que foi inventar que o ministério andava descuidado com a segurança; agora estão aplicando multas exorbitantes para qualquer coisa...

\- A propósito – observou Penny –, não é ela, ali?

Havia uma mulher loura de roupas extravagantes e com óculos de aro de pedrinhas bem na entrada do acampamento, contemplando a entrada dos que chegavam.

\- A própria – o Sr. Clearwater contraiu os olhos. – Ah, mas se ela pensa que vai estragar a minha reputação desta vez, está muito enganada...

\- É assim que se fala pai! – Apoiou-o Ben.

\- Vamos nos livrar dela – decretou Sr. Clearwater. – Filho, você vai até lá distraí-la enquanto eu e a sua irmã entramos no acampamento para armar a nossa barraca.

\- Sério? É esse o seu plano? – estranhou o garoto.

\- Rápido, não temos o dia todo! – o Sr. Clearwater apressou o garoto, que saiu em direção a Rita Skeeter.

Mal ele conseguiu desviar a atenção da jornalista, o Sr. Clearwater e Penny passaram rapidamente pela entrada do acampamento e se depararam com o gerente do lugar, o único trouxa legítimo em uma área de muitos hectares, que só estranhou o fato de o Sr. Clearwater não ter se atrapalhado com o dinheiro; ele já começara a desconfiar das roupas e da atitude daquela gente esquisita acampada ali.

\- Não deve ser tão simples assim esconder uma multidão de bruxos em lugares acessíveis aos trouxas – disse Penny. – Por isso o motivo de tanta paranoia...

O Sr. Clearwater permaneceu em silêncio até alcançarem a orla da floresta no alto do campo, onde havia uma área livre com um pequeno letreiro enfiado no chão em que se lia "Clear Water".

\- Parece que encontramos – disse o Sr. Clearwater. – Pelo menos vamos ficar perto do estádio, mas vamos ter que armar esta barraca à mão; nada de magia. Agora cadê o Benjamin para ajudar?

\- Quer que eu vá procurar por ele, pai? – ofereceu-se Penny.

\- É uma boa ideia; ele não deve estar longe.

Ela fez o caminho de volta em busca do irmão, mas subitamente se surpreendeu com um rapaz ruivo com óculos de aro de tartaruga do outro lado do acampamento: ninguém menos do que o seu namorado Percy Weasley, acompanhado por um senhor vestido impecavelmente como trouxa, de terno e gravata.

\- Penny! – a voz de Ben a trouxe de volta à realidade. – Achei que vocês fossem me deixar para trás!

\- Não que a gente não tivesse pensado nisso – alfinetou a garota, e voltou com o seu irmão para o local onde seu pai os esperava, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para se certificar que o rapaz era mesmo Percy.

O Sr. Clearwater já começara a montar as estacas no local, onde Penny perdera o namorado completamente de vista.

\- E então filho, conseguiu despistar aquela bisbilhoteira? – perguntou o Sr. Clearwater, sem tirar os olhos da estaca que estava fixando no chão.

\- Não, mas eu descolei um emprego maneiríssimo para a Penny no _Profeta Diário_!

\- _Você fez o quê?_ – encrespou-se a garota, incrédula.

\- A Rita falou que eles estão precisando de uma recepcionista – justificou-se Ben.

\- Qual é o seu problema, hein? – zangou-se Penny. – Você ao menos tem noção do que faz?

\- Pessoal – interveio o Sr. Clearwater –, temos trabalho a fazer; vamos resolver isso depois.

\- Bom, eu acho que vi uns amigos por ali e vou lá falar com eles – disse Penny tempestivamente. – Preciso de ar fresco.

Ela saiu inconformada e foi andando em direção ao local onde avistara Percy. Recepcionista, ora essa, o que Ben estava pensando, que ela havia excedido as expectativas em todas as matérias para ir servir cafezinho? Às vezes era difícil entender como o garoto conseguia se superar a cada vez...

Penny só conseguiu parar de pensar no assunto quando encontrou Percy ao lado do homem de terno e gravata, e sentiu o coração disparar quando o chamou.

\- Percy!

O rapaz coçou a cabeça, pediu licença ao homem e foi falar com ela.

\- Oi Penny...

\- Eu estava preocupada! – ela sorriu. – Como foi a entrevista? Você conseguiu o emprego?

\- Sim, mas eu ainda estou em experiência... – justificou-se o rapaz.

\- Ah, mas isso é maravilhoso! – animou-se Penny, esperando por alguma reação do namorado.

\- É sim – respondeu Percy. – Então, se não se incomoda, estou em horário de trabalho agora...

A garota desfez o sorriso e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Então é isso? – choramingou ela. – Eu digo que estou toda preocupada e você apenas me dispensa?

\- Não, não foi essa a intenção – justificou-se o rapaz. – O que acontece é que eu estou meio atarefado agora, o Sr. Crouch está precisando de mim. Podemos nos falar em outra hora?

\- Bom, você sabe que o meu aniversário está chegando – ela respondeu –; o que você acha de passar lá em casa para a gente sair?

\- É uma ótima ideia – disse Percy. – Passarei na sua casa sem falta depois do almoço, agora tenho que ir.

Ele saiu rapidamente; Penny mal podia acreditar que pelo menos _uma coisa_ em sua vida estava dando certo. Era certo que ainda faltavam duas semanas para o seu aniversário, mas até lá tinha tempo para se entender com o seu pai; talvez o surpreendesse ao menos com os feitiços domésticos, ou a Inglaterra se classificasse para a final... Mas nada disso importava; ela, agora, de certa forma namorava um funcionário do Ministério da Magia, e tudo o que Percy queria era arrumar um bom emprego para impressionar o seu pai. Conseguira. Agora, bastava esperar...

Ela ainda ficou vagueando sonhadora pelo acampamento, ansiosa só de imaginar como seria revelar a verdade ao seu pai... Quando chegou ao local onde a sua família estava instalada, viu que a barraca já estava praticamente montada.

\- Tínhamos ar fresco aqui também, sabia? – alfinetou Ben.

\- Engraçadinho, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – rebateu Penny.

\- De qualquer forma – falou o Sr. Clearwater –, a senhorita estava encarregada de me ajudar com os preparativos para o acampamento. Devia ter ficado.

\- Desculpe – respondeu Penny, arrependida; estivera tão interessada em falar com Percy que saiu sem cumprir a promessa que fizera. Mais um deslize desse tipo e podia colocar tudo a perder.

\- Esta é a primeira lição – disse o Sr. Clearwater. – Quando assumir uma responsabilidade, a cumpra; agora venha me ajudar com a fogueira, vamos fazer tudo de acordo com as normas de segurança. Essa partida já está me saindo muito cara...

Era óbvio que o Sr. Clearwater não estava exatamente de bom humor, mas fizera a escolha certa em acampar porque o jogo durou cinco dias. O maior problema, entretanto, foi que a Inglaterra deu vexame e não passou para a final. Perdeu por trezentos e noventa a dez, num desempenho sinistro.

Nada do que aconteceu nos dias que se seguiram foi capaz de levantar o humor do Sr. Clearwater; era de estremecer vê-lo falar sobre o estado da sua caixa de entrada por conta da sua ausência do trabalho durante cinco dias. Pelo menos agora Penny sabia que devia surpreender o pai de outra forma, uma vez que definitivamente não poderia esperar para encontrá-lo de bom humor.


	6. A vidente

Penélope não conseguiu pregar os olhos na noite da chegada de seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Depois de uma longa espera, finalmente havia chegado o grande dia: o dia em que Percy Weasley se tornaria, oficialmente, o seu namorado – porque até então era como se eles estivessem cometendo algum tipo de crime.

O Sr. Clearwater não andava muito bem ultimamente; desde a desclassificação vexaminosa da Inglaterra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, ele não falava em outro assunto a não ser as pendências do trabalho, e até cancelara as entradas que havia comprado para assistir à final da Copa que se realizaria no dia seguinte, entre Irlanda e Bulgária; por isso, Penny precisava prepará-lo da melhor maneira possível para a hora em que Percy chegasse, e assim lhe contar a sua novidade. Como era domingo e a família se levantava um pouco mais tarde, ela foi a primeira a acordar e foi direto para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Até o momento, a garota tinha se revelado um desastre nos feitiços domésticos, mas, naquele dia, até preparar um chá se tornou uma tarefa extremamente complicada.

\- Bom dia, aniversariante! – exclamou Ben ao descer as escadas, fazendo Penny derrubar no chão a chaleira cheia de água que suspendia com a varinha.

\- Que susto! Olha só o que você fez! – irritou-se ela. – Vou ter que limpar isso agora...

Ela deu um passo à frente e ergueu a varinha, mas desequilibrou-se na água e caiu estatelada, soltando um grito agudo que fez com que o feitiço ricocheteasse na cristaleira e quebrasse alguns copos.

\- Posso saber que barulheira é essa? – questionou o Sr. Clearwater, amarrando o roupão ao aparecer.

\- Eu só falei bom dia; foi a Penny que fez essa lambança toda – justificou-se Ben.

\- Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse me assustado – rebateu Penny, levantando-se com a roupa encharcada.

\- Ei, já vão começar? – interferiu o Sr. Clearwater. – Os dois vão limpar a bagunça, sem magia. E quero que trabalhem em equipe!

Ben saiu resmungando; Penny pegou um pano de cima da pia e começou a limpar a calça.

\- Eu sinto muito, pai – desculpou-se ela. – Eu só quis fazer o meu melhor...

\- Não precisa se desculpar filha – disse o Sr. Clearwater. – Hoje é seu aniversário de dezoito anos; quero que tenha o melhor dia de todos. Vamos almoçar fora.

A garota contraiu os lábios por um instante.

\- Sabe o que é, pai? Eu combinei de receber alguns amigos mais tarde, então eu preferia que pudéssemos almoçar aqui mesmo, se não se importar...

O Sr. Clearwater analisou a filha por um instante e disse:

\- Uns amigos? Vai haver uma festa aqui em casa, é isso?

\- São... uns amigos de Hogwarts, pai – explicou Penny, meio desajeitada. – Eles... vão passar aqui para a gente sair...

O Sr. Clearwater acenou com a cabeça, subiu para o quarto para trocar de roupa e voltou para tomar o café da manhã. Penny sabia que aquele ciúme de pai superprotetor só piorava as coisas; não gostava nem de imaginar a reação que ele teria quando lhe contasse que tinha um namorado.

Depois do café, o Sr. Clearwater foi para a sala e passou a folhear as páginas do _Profeta Diário_ , dobrando-o com toda a elegância que ele merecia, enquanto Penny e Ben limpavam a bagunça que tinham feito.

\- Não sei se o papai vai gostar desses seus amigos – alfinetou o garoto.

\- Não enche, moleque – retrucou Penny. – Ele nem vai se importar quando... Quer saber de uma coisa? Não tenho que dar satisfações a você. Cedo ou tarde vocês irão se surpreender.

Depois do almoço, que incluía macarronada ao molho de tomate e ervilhas, veio uma surpresa; o Sr. Clearwater, do nada, conjurou uma belíssima caixa de presentes, que Penny abriu, completamente maravilhada com o que havia dentro: um par de sandálias prateadas de salto alto, com tiras cravejadas de pedrinhas.

\- Bom, sei que toda mulher gosta de sapatos e, como você vai começar a me acompanhar nos eventos sociais, imaginei que precisasse de sapatos novos...

\- São lindos, pai – agradeceu Penny, encantada. – Então, já está quase na hora, vou subir para o meu quarto para, você sabe, me arrumar...

Ela subiu as escadas com pressa e se trancou em seu quarto, encostou-se à porta e passou alguns minutos fitando o próprio rosto no espelho em frente, imóvel. Sua vida estava prestes a mudar... ou não; ela estava apenas apresentando um namorado ao seu pai, não era como se ela estivesse saindo de casa ou coisa parecida. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Abriu o guarda-roupa; não sabia o que vestir. Não sabia nem para onde Percy a levaria. A campainha tocou; o rapaz acabara de chegar, só podia ser. Penny fechou os olhos com força; devia descer para recebê-lo? Faltou-lhe a coragem; ela jamais falara sobre esse assunto com o pai – tinha um pouco de vergonha de contar a ele que estava namorando. Talvez fosse melhor deixar os dois se entenderem sozinhos. Ela escolheu uma blusinha de cetim cor-de-rosa e uma saia florida casualmente elegante e discreta, que combinava perfeitamente com os sapatos de salto alto que acabara de ganhar...

Alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Penny a abriu; era o seu irmão.

\- Adivinha quem veio para jantar? – Disse o garoto com ironia.

\- Ele não vai jantar seu tonto. Nós vamos sair.

\- Eu iria lá, se fosse você...

\- Nem adianta vir com essa – disse Penny. – Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui; você quer que eu pense que alguma coisa deu errada e saia desesperada igual a uma louca, mas saiba você que a minha única preocupação neste momento é se devo ou não usar os sapatos de salto alto que o papai me deu; não quero parecer mais alta que o Percy. A propósito – Penny reparou – você é mais alto do que eu! Quando isso aconteceu? Não pode, eu sou mais velha! Venha até aqui.

O garoto se aproximou e Penny comparou a sua altura à do irmão; de salto alto, os dois ficavam exatamente do mesmo tamanho.

\- Vou precisar de você por um instante – disse Penny. – É pela última vez, garanto. É só você ir até lá e, _discretamente_ , comparar a sua altura à do Percy, só para eu saber se posso ir com salto alto ou se devo usar um sapato mais baixo...

\- Já fiz isso – informou Ben. – Na hora em que o cumprimentei quando ele chegou.

\- Ótimo. E o que me diz?

O garoto fez uma cara séria e respondeu:

\- Vá descalça.

\- Não sei por que eu perco o meu tempo falando com você – pestanejou Penny. Por precaução, escolheu um par de sapatos de salto mais baixo.

Ela desceu as escadas e encontrou Percy sentado no sofá, segurando umas flores. O rapaz se levantou instantaneamente quando a viu; o Sr. Clearwater fez a mesma coisa.

\- Vamos então? – disse Percy apressado.

\- Divirtam-se – disse o Sr. Clearwater, de cara amarrada.

Eles saíram e foram andando até a praça central, onde Percy parou, contemplando o vilarejo ao redor.

\- Eu sempre quis conhecer este lugar; o berço de Godrico Griffindor – disse ele, animado. – O Café local parece agradável, o que me diz?

Apesar de já ter visitado aquele lugar centenas de vezes, Penny consentiu com um sorriso e eles atravessaram a praça em direção à cafeteria. Ouvindo fragmentos de risos e música pop, acomodaram-se no reservado e começaram a olhar o cardápio; Penny não conseguiu mais segurar a curiosidade de perguntar:

\- E como foi a conversa com o meu pai?

\- Foi bem produtiva – informou Percy. – Ele me perguntou o que eu fazia, então expliquei a ele um pouco sobre o meu trabalho no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia; estamos tentando padronizar a espessura dos caldeirões, há muitas peças importadas que são um pouco finas, os furos têm aumentado à razão de três por cento ao ano...

\- Sim, mas, e quanto _àquela nossa conversa_...

\- Na verdade, não cheguei a comentar sobre isso – confessou Percy. – Achei que você ficaria lá comigo, para falarmos com o seu pai.

Penny corou levemente.

\- Bom, eu pensei que... não sei; talvez você ficasse mais à vontade se...

\- À vontade, como? – questionou Percy. – Por mais que o meu trabalho no ministério seja de suma importância, ainda não chega à altura do cargo de bruxo-presidente do Gringotes...

\- Mas que bobagem! – rebateu a garota, incrédula. – Quando é que você vai parar com isso?

Ela olhou para o rapaz, que agora parecia bem diferente daquele que ela namorou em Hogwarts, e descobriu que estava começando a perder a paciência com ele.

\- Penny, eu sinto muito, mas receio que você não entenda – disse Percy. – O meu trabalho está exigindo muito de mim ultimamente, tenho muito com o que me preocupar no meu departamento; você acredita que já temos outro evento para organizar logo depois da Copa? É um evento ultrassecreto que vai acontecer em Hogwarts; eu nem devia estar lhe contando isso, só quem está envolvido tem acesso às informações...

\- Você prometeu que falaria com o meu pai assim que conseguisse o emprego – irritou-se Penny. – E agora, de quanto tempo mais você precisa?

\- É isso o que eu estou tentando dizer – desabafou Percy. – É muita responsabilidade para mim, não tenho tempo para me dedicar a você agora...

Penny inspirou profundamente e prendeu a respiração por um instante antes de falar:

\- Estou sendo pesada demais para você, é isso?

\- Eu só estou pedindo um pouco mais de paciência – explicou Percy. – É difícil para mim; namorar a filha do presidente do Gringotes _é_ uma responsabilidade grande demais para eu assumir no momento e...

\- Não era tão difícil assim quando a gente estudava em Hogwarts – retorquiu Penny. – Como você pode ter mudado tanto?

\- Você precisa ser mais compreensiva, foram as minhas prioridades que mudaram; eu prometi ao Sr. Crouch que aprontaria o relatório sobre os caldeirões até a próxima terça-feira e tenho me dedicado...

Penny olhou para o rapaz, incrédula, e foi tomada por uma onda de ódio.

\- Vai Percy, mudar o mundo com esse seu relatório idiota – explodiu ela. – Espero que saia na primeira página no _Profeta Diário_ , caldeirões vazam!

Ela se levantou e foi embora, deixando Percy sozinho no Café. Voltou para casa e abriu a porta da sala de estar; o Sr. Clearwater continuava sentado no lugar onde estava antes de ela sair. Embora estranhasse o fato de a filha ter voltado tão cedo, não perdeu a oportunidade de começar o interrogatório:

\- E então? – disse ele, cruzando os braços. – O que tem a me dizer sobre esse rapaz?

Penny fechou a porta devagar, tomou fôlego, contraiu os lábios e choramingou.

\- Ele terminou comigo...

E largou-se no sofá, desatando a chorar de uma vez.

\- Tão rápido? – estranhou o Sr. Clearwater. – Há quanto tempo vocês vêm se encontrando?

Penny engoliu os soluços. Não era certo mentir mais uma vez.

\- Dois anos – ela disse baixinho.

\- _Dois anos?_ – Bradou o Sr. Clearwater; Ben se levantou do sofá, deu meia-volta e subiu para o seu quarto. – Por que nunca me disse nada?

Penny não conseguiu responder; apenas fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu jamais podia esperar uma coisa dessas de você! – exclamou o Sr. Clearwater com veemência. – Esconder um fato tão grave de mim por tanto tempo; como quer que eu tenha confiança em você daqui para a frente? Quando me disse que iria ficar um ano em casa estudando, não imaginei que iria perder tempo com _garotos_! O que você estava pensando, que ia trazê-lo aqui para esta casa enquanto eu estivesse trabalhando?

\- Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas, pai – defendeu-se Penny.

\- E quando o seu irmão voltasse para Hogwarts? – prosseguiu o Sr. Clearwater. – Acha mesmo que poderia trazê-lo aqui para dentro desta casa?

\- Não, de forma alguma...

\- Penélope, desde o começo eu soube que esse negócio de ficar um ano em casa sem fazer nada não ia dar certo – disse o sr. Clearwater. – Você devia arrumar um emprego, ocupar a mente com outras coisas, começar a ter responsabilidades... Pensar num relacionamento somente quando estiver com a vida estabilizada! E não ficar arrumando essas encrencas por aí...

\- Mas ele não é uma encrenca, pai; é um funcionário do ministério!

\- Quer dizer que você pretende mesmo continuar com isso?

Penny engoliu os soluços... Percy acabara de trocá-la por um relatório, não havia por que o defender...

\- Não, pai – respondeu ela com a voz embargada, enxugando os olhos. – O senhor tem razão. Eu vou fazer o que o senhor está falando, vou arrumar um emprego...

\- É a melhor coisa que você faz, pelo menos até conseguir passar no teste do Gringotes no ano que vem.

Sem conseguir dizer mais nada, Penny foi para o seu quarto, de onde não saiu mais pelo resto do dia.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ela não viu a hora em que o seu pai saiu de casa para trabalhar. Estava decidida a ficar trancada em seu quarto o dia inteiro quando percebeu que, quanto mais ficava sozinha, mais pensava no quanto estava magoada com Percy e isso não lhe fazia bem. A única coisa que a distraía era o som do violão tocado pelo seu irmão no andar de baixo, mas as belas melodias geralmente vinham acompanhadas de letras ridículas. Ele era muito talentoso para tocar, mas de uns tempos para cá o garoto resolvera atacar de compositor e a experiência não estava sendo nada positiva.

Prova disso foi quando ela finalmente resolveu descer para tomar o café da manhã, Ben curiosamente passou a inventar uma música que por acaso se chamava _Eu te avisei_.

\- Quer parar com isso, você também? – irritou-se Penny.

\- Está bom, eu posso tocar essa outra aqui que acabei de compor: _Não, não chore mais_...

\- Essa música já existe – informou Penny. – Nem precisa ser trouxa para conhecer.

\- Que droga! – pestanejou Ben. – Hoje o dia está sendo difícil para mim; geralmente isso não acontece...

\- Difícil para você? – disparou Penny. – _Nada_ deu certo para mim desde que acabaram as aulas! Não consegui o emprego no Gringotes, o Percy me dispensou... Eu confiei nele, achei que ele fosse se importar comigo, mas ele foi tão estúpido, tão egoísta... Você _quer parar de tocar esse violão?_

\- Desculpe – disse Ben, e repousou o violão numa cadeira – só achei que era boa ideia para uma música...

\- Eu tinha planejado ficar em casa estudando, mas agora o papai não quer que eu faça isso porque ele não confia mais em mim. Vou ter que arrumar um emprego e não sei nem por onde começar...

\- Vá ao _Profeta Diário_ – sugeriu Ben. – Eu não falei que eles estão precisando de uma recepcionista?

\- E desde quando você fala coisa com coisa? É tão burro que não percebe que a Rita só inventou isso para manter o papai por perto? Ou o que você acha que ela quis dizer com "o solteiro mais cobiçado da Grã-Bretanha"? É melhor eu sair, viu, e tentar resolver a minha vida, vai que é contagioso...

Ela se dirigiu à lareira, apanhou uma pitada de Pó de Flu e o atirou no fogo; com um rugido, as chamas ficaram verde-esmeralda e mais altas, então Penny entrou nelas e ordenou: "Beco Diagonal".

Estava tão irritada que saiu no Caldeirão Furado e foi andando pelo Beco, sem se atentar a nada especificamente. Parou em frente ao Gringotes e suspirou; o emprego dos sonhos, que estivera tão perto de conseguir...

Além do Banco, o Beco também comportava lojas, todas as variedades de lojas de magia mais fascinantes do mundo, que hoje excepcionalmente se encontravam todas fechadas; àquela altura, todos já haviam rumado para a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e hoje o Beco Diagonal podia muito bem ser comparado a uma rua deserta... A não ser por uma velha bruxa baixinha de aspecto estranho que veio se aproximando de Penny com os olhos arregalados, admirando-a como se ela fosse feita de ouro maciço. A bruxa parou diante dela e falou:

\- Estou sentindo uma vibração muito forte vinda de você. A sua aura vibrante implora que eu lhe mostre o que acontecerá em seu futuro!

Penny a olhou com receio; a vidente segurou a sua mão direita, fechou os olhos e começou a falar:

\- Muito bem... Eu vejo... os sapatos de seu pai... Também vejo... espuma... em seus cabelos...

\- Já deu para entender por que a senhora dá consultas de graça para as pessoas – disse a garota, tentando soltar a mão da bruxa.

Mas a vidente a segurou com firmeza. Ainda com os olhos fechados, tornou a falar:

\- Eu vejo que, quando isso acontecer, as forças do destino a unirão àquele que será seu para sempre!

\- Ah, isso não – disse Penny, soltando a mão da bruxa de uma vez – Eu acabei de terminar um relacionamento e não quero arrumar outro tão cedo.

\- Acha que pode controlar as forças do destino? – A vidente a encarou, séria.

\- Que seja – disse Penny sem interesse. – Não foi nada disso o que eu vim fazer aqui; parece mesmo que hoje não é o meu dia.

A vidente olhou fixamente para Penny, depois encheu os pulmões de ar e disse:

\- Basta olhar à sua frente, e o que procura, ali estará.

Sem entender, a garota ergueu os olhos e olhou por cima da cabeça da bruxa; às costas dela, estava a sede do _Profeta Diário_ , um estabelecimento azul e branco com uma pequena escadaria de pedras na entrada. Quando procurou pela bruxa, reparou que ela havia sumido, e não estava em lugar algum.

Penny balançou a cabeça, atordoada... Por pior que fosse admitir isso, o emprego estava ali, esperando por ela, bastava ela se apresentar. Nem que fosse só para arrumar um jeito de se desculpar com o seu pai... Porque ela nem sabia se teria _coragem_ de falar com ele novamente sem uma notícia satisfatória.

Era isso. Ela tomou fôlego e foi caminhando até o final da rua, onde alcançou a pequena escadaria de pedras brancas que davam acesso ao salão principal da redação do jornal. Subiu, chegou ao salão e deparou-se com um senhor atrás do balcão, impaciente, com cara de muito trabalho e poucos amigos.

\- Quem é você? – Disse ele. – Jornalista? Está atrasada; todos já foram para a Copa.

\- Não; eu, na verdade – embaralhou-se Penny, desejando que Rita aparecesse do nada naquele momento como fizera na primeira vez que a viu –, eu sou Penélope Clearwater, vim a pedido da Rita Skeeter...

\- Clearwater? – Disse o homem, interessado. – Filha de David Clearwater, presidente do Gringotes? Muito prazer, eu sou Barnabás Cuffe, o editor. Rita me falou sobre você. Veio pela vaga de recepcionista? Será uma honra ter alguém como você trabalhando conosco; se tiver interesse, já pode começar amanhã pela manhã.

\- Muito obrigada, Sr. Cuffe – disse Penny atônita. – Eu virei amanhã; só preciso avisar a minha família...

E foi embora, sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.


	7. A foto da primeira página

Quando Penny chegou à sua casa, reparou que o seu pai tinha voltado mais cedo do trabalho. Estava impaciente, andado de um lado para o outro da sala e ficou aliviado em ver a filha.

\- Ainda bem – ele disse. – Vamos, temos que nos apressar. Eu tinha cancelado as nossas entradas para a final da Copa, mas o ministro da magia fez questão da minha presença e eu tive que recomprá-las de última hora; agora teremos que aparatar imediatamente se quisermos chegar ao estádio a tempo...

\- Sobre isso – esboçou Penny –, bom, eu acho que não vou... É que começo a trabalhar amanhã, e como o último jogo levou cinco dias para terminar, então prefiro não me arriscar desta vez...

\- Trabalhar? – Indagou o Sr. Clearwater, perdendo repentinamente a pressa. – Onde?

\- No _Profeta Diário_ – informou Penny. – Eles estão precisando de uma recepcionista...

\- De nada – disse Ben.

\- Bom, nesse caso, iremos somente o seu irmão e eu – disse o Sr. Clearwater. – E vamos torcer para que a Irlanda capture o pomo logo, porque não quero perder mais cinco dias de trabalho.

\- Ou seja, vai dar Bulgária – disse Ben, ao que o Sr. Clearwater lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo – A Bulgária tem o Vítor Krum – justificou-se o garoto.

\- Ele é apenas um jogador decente, a Irlanda tem sete – rebateu o Sr. Clearwater. – Eles acabaram com o Peru nas semifinais, vão apanhar o pomo com toda certeza.

\- Eu tenho sérias dúvidas – cantarolou Ben.

\- Então vamos – disse o Sr. Clearwater. – Depois falamos mais sobre o seu novo emprego.

Eles se despediram de Penny de um jeito esquisito, como se o Sr. Clearwater não tivesse acreditado no que ela dissera. Mas ela se sentiu aliviada; afinal, precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, para poder refletir melhor sobre tudo o que havia acontecido.

* * *

Penny foi despertada no meio da madrugada pelo estampido de alguém desaparatando no meio da sala. O coração acelerado, ela desceu as escadas e foi verificar o que havia acontecido. Deu de cara com o seu pai e irmão esbaforidos, como quem tinham acabado de fugir de uma perseguição.

\- Gente, o que houve? – questionou ela. – E a final da Copa?

\- Aconteceu uma coisa muito louca – informou Ben.

\- Comensais da morte – interrompeu-o o Sr. Clearwater. – Soltos, muitos deles. Conjuraram a Marca Negra; algo muito ruim está para acontecer. Voldemort deve estar tramando alguma coisa para voltar ao poder; o que aconteceu hoje foi só um aviso...

\- Mas, com tantos bruxos do ministério por perto, ninguém conseguiu capturar esses comensais?

\- Não sei; saímos do lugar antes que algo pior acontecesse. Mas o que importa é que de hoje em diante não quero que ninguém mais saia desacompanhado desta casa, entenderam? É uma ordem, não quero ouvir desculpas!

\- Mas, e quanto ao meu emprego? – questionou Penny. – Devo começar pela manhã...

\- Penélope, eu penso que no momento você deve fazer companhia ao seu irmão – decretou o Sr. Clearwater. – Pode ser perigoso deixá-lo aqui sozinho.

\- Qual é pai? – protestou Ben. – Eu não vou tocar fogo na casa!

\- E foi o senhor que disse para eu arrumar um emprego – insistiu Penny. – Não é justo me fazer desistir!

\- Está bem – bufou o Sr. Clearwater. – Está bem, mas você vai e volta comigo. O Benjamin ficará em casa, está proibido de sair; vou redobrar a proteção. Agora quero que cada um vá para o seu quarto.

Sem entender direito o que aconteceu, Penny voltou para o quarto, mas não conseguiu dormir. Levantou-se às seis horas, vestiu uma saia na altura dos joelhos com uma blusa branca e foi para a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. O correio coruja chegou trazendo o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ , cuja manchete trazia a foto da Marca Negra cintilando sobre a copa das árvores, que ilustrava a matéria intitulada "CENAS DE TERROR NA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL". A garota correu os olhos pela notícia: _Ministério erra... responsáveis livres... segurança ineficaz... Bruxos das trevas correm desenfreados... desgraça nacional_... Não era de se admirar que na primeira página do jornal houvesse apenas uma pequena nota falando do desfecho dos jogos da Copa, por mais inesperado que tivesse sido: " _Bulgária captura o pomo, mas Irlanda vence_ ".

O Sr. Clearwater fez questão de acompanhar a filha em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Entregou-a nas mãos de seu novo chefe e pediu para que ela o esperasse na hora de ir embora. Estava preocupado com a segurança, claro, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido; Penny realmente não achava que ele estivesse exagerando, e queria dar ao pai motivos para que ele voltasse a confiar nela, portanto não o contestou em momento algum.

\- O serviço é bem simples – explicou o novo chefe, Barnabas Cuffe, a Penny, após se despedir do Sr. Clearwater. – Você separa as correspondências por discriminação e me passa as que forem importantes ao final do dia. Recepciona os repórteres e fotógrafos que chegarem e me avisa; só atendo um de cada vez. Pague os que aparecerem com o recibo assinado; o dinheiro estará no cofre abaixo do balcão, tenha cuidado com as chaves. Qualquer dúvida, pergunte a mim; estarei em minha sala.

\- Entendi Sr. Cuffe – disse Penny. – Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Ótimo; se precisar de mim, já sabe onde me encontrar.

As primeiras correspondências do dia logo começaram a chegar. A maioria delas era de repórteres correspondentes de lugares distantes e até de outros países, que enviavam matérias que Penny julgou importantes demais para aguardarem até o fim do dia. Resolveu repassá-las a Cuffe imediatamente. Outras eram de pessoas que escreviam para o jornal por qualquer motivo: desde dúvidas e reclamações até informações e denúncias; e havia quem escrevesse apenas querendo se aparecer.

Não era de se estranhar que estivessem precisando de uma recepcionista com tanta urgência; ao longo do dia, não pararam de chegar correspondências ao jornal. Fora os fotógrafos que vinham a todo o momento, na esperança de ainda conseguir publicar as fotos da final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Alguns bem insistentes; Penny chegou a ouvir gritos estressados vindos da sala do chefe. Poucos tinham sucesso ou conseguiam trazer algo realmente interessante; Penny chegou a realizar um pagamento antes da hora do almoço.

O dia inteiro foi um vai e vem de corujas, repórteres e fotógrafos no Salão Principal. Quando Penny tinha algum tempo livre, separava as correspondências por tipo para entregar ao chefe ao fim do dia, de modo que, meia hora antes do final do expediente, ela já estava com seis pilhas de pergaminhos devidamente separados. Amarrou distintamente as pilhas e colocou-as nos braços para levá-las à sala de Cuffe.

No momento em que ela ergueu a cabeça, deparou-se com um rapaz que acabara de chegar. Era alto, de cabelos negros, simpático e meio tímido; tomou fôlego e dirigiu-se discretamente a ela.

\- Pois não? – ela disse.

\- Quero falar com Barnabas Cuffe – respondeu ele. – Sou fotógrafo.

\- Claro, vou avisar.

Ela colocou os pergaminhos de volta, mas eles se soltaram e saíram rolando, caindo aos pés do rapaz.

\- Ah, desculpe – ela disse sem jeito e deu a volta no balcão, abaixando-se para juntá-los. – Quero dizer, eu não devia ter soltado isso, é que...

\- Não se incomode, deixe que eu faço isso – disse o rapaz depressa, abaixando-se também para ajudá-la.

Ele terminou de juntar os pergaminhos, levantou-se e estendeu a mão a Penny para ajudá-la a se levantar.

\- Bom, eu... – disse Penny, após soltar a mão dele – vou avisar que você chegou...

Ela se dirigiu à sala de Cuffe levando consigo os pergaminhos – e imaginando qual a necessidade de um fotógrafo ser tão bonito. Obviamente não estava nem um pouco interessada; acabara de romper um relacionamento e tinha prometido a si mesma e ao seu pai que não se envolveria em outro até estar com a vida estabilizada. A propósito, ela estava ali apenas para trabalhar. A porta da sala do chefe estava entreaberta, então ela pediu licença e entrou, empurrando a porta com o cotovelo.

\- Sr. Cuffe – disse ela –, eu trouxe as correspondências de hoje, separadas por discriminação como o senhor pediu.

\- Excelente – respondeu Cuffe. – A propósito Srta. Clearwater, eu achei que foi muito boa a sua iniciativa de me entregar as matérias dos correspondentes ao longo do dia. Adiantou muito o meu trabalho.

\- Imagine – respondeu Penny. – Sim, e acabou de chegar um fotógrafo, devo mandá-lo entrar?

\- Por favor – respondeu ele.

Ela saiu da sala fechando a porta e rumou para a recepção, lembrando que nem ao menos tinha perguntado o nome do rapaz para poder apresentar ao chefe. Envergonhada por ter se deixado levar por um instante pelos encantos de alguém que ela nem conhecia, voltou à recepção e anunciou:

\- O Sr. Cuffe disse que você pode entrar.

O rapaz apanhou a sua mochila. Na mesma hora, uma voz familiar ecoou na sala; Rita Skeeter acabara de chegar, como sempre loira e usando roupas extravagantes, e foi ao encontro de Penny, toda sorridente.

\- Penélope, querida! – A jornalista abriu os braços bloqueando o caminho. – Que bom encontrá-la aqui! Onde está o Barnabás? Já tenho a manchete de amanhã; andei descobrindo notícias quentíssimas sobre o Ministério em primeira mão! Vou até fazer a cobertura de um evento ultrassecreto que vai acontecer em Hogwarts. Aliás, vou precisar de um fotógrafo, conhece algum para me indicar?

\- Bom – respondeu Penny meio insegura, e apontou para o rapaz, que ainda estava ali. – Ele é fotógrafo...

\- Sou Gustavo Branstone – adiantou-se ele, mostrando o crédito da foto na primeira página do jornal.

\- Você é o rapaz da primeira página, excelente, perfeito! Sou Rita Skeeter, jornalista, já deve saber. Já tem a credencial? Se não tiver vamos providenciar agora; você vai precisar de uma.

Rita Skeeter arrastou o rapaz para a sala de Cuffe, ignorando a tentativa de Penny de avisar que o editor só atendia uma pessoa de cada vez. Ela torceu para que ele não se importasse com o fato de Rita entrar sem ser anunciada, uma vez que era uma das repórteres mais influentes do jornal. Passados uns dez minutos, o fotógrafo voltou, sozinho, para a recepção.

\- O Sr. Cuffe me mandou lhe entregar isso – disse ele, passando-lhe um recibo assinado.

\- Oh, sim – respondeu ela e, depois de analisar o recibo de trinta galeões, começou a se atrapalhar com as chaves do cofre. – Muito bem, vejamos, não é essa...

Uma vistosa coruja bege entrou sobrevoando a sala e soltou um pergaminho nas mãos de Penny. Ela reconheceu a coruja de sua família, mas não podia ser... O que poderia ter acontecido para receber uma carta _de casa?_

\- Para mim? – Ela estranhou. Abriu o pergaminho, preocupada, e reconheceu a caligrafia de Ben.

 _Penny,_

 _Você sabe qual é o nome daquela música das Esquisitonas que fala sobre a Dança do Hipogrifo?_

 _Se souber, me avise._

 _Ben_.

Com um bufo de desdém, Penny sacudiu a cabeça e soltou o pergaminho sobre a mesa.

\- O que foi? – Interessou-se o rapaz.

\- Nada, só um bilhetinho do retardado do meu irmão. Veja você mesmo.

Ela entregou o pergaminho ao rapaz que, ao ler, não conseguiu conter o riso, revelando o sorriso mais lindo que Penny já vira na vida.

\- Ele é sempre assim? – perguntou ele.

\- Quase – respondeu Penny, sorrindo meio desajeitada.

Seus olhares se encontraram; o rapaz abaixou a cabeça, colocou a mochila nas costas e se despediu. Penny bem que tentou desviar os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de observá-lo descer os degraus da escada de pedra.

\- Srta. Clearwater – a voz de Cuffe a despertou. – Está dispensada por hoje, já pode ir.

\- Sim, claro, e até amanhã, Sr. Cuffe.

Ela recolheu a bolsa e olhou para o balcão, reparando no recibo assinado de trinta galeões que ainda estava com ela. Não teve dúvida; abriu o cofre, colocou as moedas depressa num saquinho e o trancou de volta.

Correu para a porta; o rapaz tinha acabado de descer o último degrau.

\- Eh, Gustavo! – Ela chamou.

Instantaneamente o rapaz se virou intrigado. Penny desceu as escadas rapidamente e o alcançou.

\- Você esqueceu isto – ela disse, mostrando-lhe o saquinho com as moedas.

\- Puxa vida, é verdade! – Exclamou o rapaz, recolhendo o pagamento. – Muito obrigado mesmo, viu?

\- Imagine, só fiz a minha obrigação...

Ele guardou as moedas no bolso interno das vestes. Reparou que Penny estava com a bolsa a tiracolo e perguntou:

\- Vai fazer alguma coisa agora? Podíamos tomar uma bebida...

\- Não precisa se incomodar comigo – respondeu ela educadamente.

\- Eu faço questão – insistiu Gustavo. – É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo o que você fez por mim; sabe o quanto é difícil conseguir uma credencial, e você ajudou bastante.

Penny suspirou por um instante, pensativa.

\- Quais são as opções? - indagou.

\- Sim e não – respondeu ele.

A garota abriu um sorriso, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Nesse caso, vou escolher a opção sim. Mas eu pago a minha parte.

Os dois então seguiram andando pelo Beco Diagonal, desvencilhando-se do movimento dos bruxos naquela imensa rua de pedras.

\- Mas eu imaginei você que já tivesse a credencial – disse Penny. – Quero dizer, você deve ser muito bom, com uma foto logo na primeira página...

\- Quem me dera; essa foi a primeira foto que consegui publicar – ele revelou. – No começo, pensei que fosse só chegar ao _Profeta_ apresentando fotos da Copa Mundial que tudo se resolveria, mas não é tão simples assim; não quando todo o mundo resolve ter a mesma ideia que você. Eu já estava até pensando em voltar...

\- Voltar para onde? – Indagou Penny. – Você não é daqui?

\- Sou de Ballycastle, na Irlanda do Norte – respondeu Gustavo. – Mas atualmente moro num quarto alugado no Caldeirão Furado, quando tem vaga para mim.

Eles pararam; tinham chegado à frente da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Entraram, sentaram-se a uma mesa e pediram dois _sundaes_.

\- E você? – perguntou Gustavo. – Mora por aqui mesmo?

\- Moro com a minha família em Godric's Hollow, um vilarejo semibruxo que fica do outro lado do país. Como eu e o meu pai podemos aparatar até aqui, então não temos problemas. Mas quando andamos com o meu irmão, que tem quinze anos, temos que nos virar de outras maneiras...

\- O seu irmão... o mesmo que escreveu o bilhete?

\- Sim, o Ben é o único irmão que eu tenho. Ele está numa fase meio chatinha, gosta de me encher a paciência. Sabe como é, irmão pentelho, três anos mais novo...

\- Quer dizer que são três anos de diferença entre vocês? Então, se ele tem quinze, você tem...

\- Dezoito; completei há dois dias.

\- Dois dias? – surpreendeu-se Gustavo. – Puxa, meus parabéns!

\- Obrigada. Às vezes nem eu acredito que terminei o sétimo ano em Hogwarts só fazem dois meses...

\- Eu estudei em Hogwarts, também – informou Gustavo. – Me formei há três anos.

\- Você? Mas eu não me lembro de você em Hogwarts...

\- Eu não saía muito da torre da Lufa-lufa...

\- Então está explicado – analisou Penny. – Eu era da Corvinal. Mas a minha mãe foi da Lufa-lufa, então acho que posso dizer que sou "metade lufa-lufana". Já o meu pai se orgulha de dizer que seus filhos seguiram os passos dele, sendo escolhidos para a mesma Casa que ele pertenceu.

\- Lá em casa, todos ficamos na Lufa-lufa – disse Gustavo. – Aliás, menos a minha irmã, que está indo para o primeiro ano e ainda não passou pela seleção das Casas.

\- Então quer dizer que você tem uma irmãzinha! – animou-se Penny.

\- É, a Léa. Eu ia fazer dez anos quando ela nasceu. Mas você conseguiu emprego rápido, não? Acabou de se formar e já trabalha no _Profeta Diário_!

Penny suspirou, olhando ao redor.

\- Na verdade... quem conseguiu esse emprego para mim foi a _Rita_ – ela falou o nome da Rita como se não quisesse que ela ouvisse. – Puro interesse pelo meu pai.

\- Seu pai?

\- É, ela é doida pelo meu pai.

\- Mas... e a sua mãe? – Gustavo não teve como não perguntar.

\- Oh, ela morreu. É mesmo, eu não tinha falado. Faz tempo; foi quando nasceu o meu irmão.

\- Puxa... É Penélope, não? Eu lamento...

\- Pode me chamar de Penny – ela disse com um sorriso. – É assim que os meus amigos me chamam.

\- _Penny_ – Gustavo corrigiu. – E o seu pai não quis se casar de novo?

\- Ele não tem tempo para isso – explicou Penny. – Viciado em trabalho, sabe como é; nada é mais importante do que o Gringotes para ele. E, por falar nisso – ela consultou o relógio e se levantou –, já está quase na hora de eu me encontrar com ele para nós voltarmos para casa...

Gustavo também se levantou.

\- Se incomoda se eu lhe... acompanhar?

\- Até o Gringotes? – Indagou Penny. – Por mim, tudo bem; mas o meu pai não vai gostar nada de ver você conversando comigo. Ele morre de ciúme sabe, coisa de pai solteiro superprotetor.

\- É bom saber disso – disse Gustavo. – Então acho que nos despedimos aqui...

\- É – suspirou Penny. – Nos vemos de novo qualquer dia desses então, no trabalho...

Eles acertaram a conta e se despediram. Gustavo seguiu em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, enquanto Penny rumou em direção ao Gringotes, bem a tempo de se encontrar com o seu pai na frente do Banco dos bruxos.


	8. O pronunciamento

\- E então? – Perguntou o Sr. Clearwater ao encontrar a filha. – Como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho?

\- Foi bem legal – respondeu Penny animada. – Mais fácil do que imaginei. E o editor gostou muito de mim; já ganhei até um ponto positivo com ele...

Ela se lembrou de Gustavo e a sua animação logo se transformou num semblante preocupado; o seu sorriso e gentileza não lhe saíam da cabeça. Talvez não estivesse acostumada com alguém sendo gentil, ou com alguém que estivesse disposto a lhe escutar...

Penny esperou para reencontrar Gustavo no dia seguinte, mas ele não apareceu. E nem no próximo, nem no outro, embora as suas fotos continuassem sendo publicadas no _Profeta Diário_. Aliás, o maior contato que Penny passou a ter com ele foi por meio das fotos que eram publicadas no jornal, junto com as matérias de Rita. Mas até isso havia parado na última semana de agosto; entre um comentário e outro da jornalista, Penny acabara descobrindo que Gustavo estava doente.

O fato foi que Penny não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Queria poder conversar mais; estava mesmo precisando de alguém para conversar, e ele tinha sido tão atencioso...

Só para deixá-la ainda mais ansiosa, o último domingo de agosto amanheceu muito chuvoso e ela não saiu de casa, nem para o quintal. A chuva açoitava as janelas de sua sala de estar, e vinha acompanhada de assovios e gemidos de vento; Penny se encostou a uma janela e ficou por muito tempo olhando os pingos da chuva escorrendo pelo vidro, pensativa. Ben se aproximou dela, fazendo-lhe companhia.

\- Penny, eu sinceramente acho que você não devia mais ficar assim por causa do Percy – disse o garoto.

\- Não; não é por causa dele que eu estou assim. Aliás, eu nem me lembrava mais dele, francamente!

\- Ah, bom... Não imaginei que você estivesse há duas horas encostada a esta janela apenas pelo _prazer_ de se encostar a uma janela sem que nada tenha acontecido... Eu te conheço, Penny; o que foi que fez você ficar assim?

\- Ah, Ben, você não vai entender – disse Penny. – Eu conheci uma pessoa super legal no trabalho; é um fotógrafo que trabalha para o _Profeta_. Conversei com ele só uma vez, e ele foi tão gentil comigo... Mas depois disso ele nunca mais apareceu, e eu fico pensando no que pode ter acontecido...

\- Isso é fácil de descobrir – disse Ben. – Talvez ele não tenha achado você tão legal assim.

Penny olhou para ele, incrédula.

\- Qual é o seu problema, hein? – Disparou ela. – Eu tento conversar com você, mas parece que você só fica satisfeito quando é para ser chato e irritante comigo! Por que você não tenta ao menos uma vez na vida ser como o Gustavo, educado, atencioso e gentil?

\- Deve ser porque ele só faz isso porque está com segundas intenções!

\- Eu vou adorar se isso for verdade! – Penny exclamou sem perceber; Ben se boquiabriu. – E, se você não é capaz de entender, vai ter que crescer primeiro antes de vir a falar comigo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Penny se levantou e foi para o seu quarto, e não falou com Ben pelo resto do dia.

* * *

A chuva forte continuava a cair no primeiro dia de setembro. Como era o dia do início das aulas em Hogwarts, todos os Clearwater se levantaram praticamente no mesmo horário, às seis da manhã.

\- Penélope, nós hoje não iremos juntos ao Beco Diagonal – anunciou o Sr. Clearwater durante o café. – O Benjamin volta hoje para Hogwarts e preciso acompanhá-lo até a estação.

\- Está bem – Penny disse, indiferente.

\- E também não precisa me esperar na saída – prosseguiu o Sr. Clearwater. – Hoje à noite, o ministro da magia vai fazer um pronunciamento; o Ministério resolveu divulgar um evento secreto que vai haver em Hogwarts este ano. E você vai me acompanhar.

\- Evento secreto em Hogwarts? – Interessou-se Ben. – Que tipo de evento?

\- Está bem, pai; eu já sabia do evento em Hogwarts – disse Penny. – Estarei em casa logo após o expediente para me arrumar.

Ela se despediu de seu pai com um beijo no rosto e se dirigiu à lareira.

\- Você sabe do que se trata? – Surpreendeu-se Ben. – Por que não me disse nada?

Sem lhe dar atenção, Penny apanhou uma pitada de pó de flu e atirou nas chamas.

\- Penny! – O garoto chamou, preocupado. – Penny, _espera_!

A garota entrou nas chamas esverdeadas e partiu, sem ao menos olhar para o irmão. Sabia que ele não a tinha levado a sério quando dissera que não falaria mais com ele e precisava lhe dar uma lição.

A preocupação com a divulgação do evento secreto tinha aumentado muito na redação do _Profeta Diário_ ; durante todo o dia, as atenções de Cuffe estiveram voltadas somente para isso e ele não atendeu qualquer outro assunto diferente. Penny prosseguiu o seu trabalho, como de costume.

À tarde, ela começou a empilhar os pergaminhos mais importantes para levar ao chefe. Estava se sentindo estranhamente vazia... Talvez Ben tivesse razão; como alguém poderia considerá-la uma pessoa legal, se ela era chata, amarga e solitária, não tinha amigos e nem...

Ela se virou e deu de cara com Gustavo, que acabara de chegar. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele instantaneamente e ela se esqueceu de tudo; ele estava ali, como se fosse uma miragem, alguém que esperara tanto reencontrar.

\- Oi Penny – disse ele.

\- Gustavo, que surpresa! Você sumiu; o que aconteceu?

Rita Skeeter apareceu na sala em seguida. Extravagante como sempre, falando mais alto do que todos.

\- _Ela_ – explicou Gustavo. – Estive trabalhando sem parar, quase não tive mais tempo de vir aqui...

\- Bozo! – Rita chamou. – Vamos, o Barnabás está nos esperando!

Inconformado, Gustavo revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, respondendo à expressão intrigada de Penny:

\- Eu já tentei explicar que o meu nome é Branstone, só que ela não me ouve! Mas não tem problema; descobri que quanto menos ela souber de mim, melhor.

\- Nisso concordamos – disse Penny com vontade de rir.

\- Bom, eu tenho que ir – desculpou-se Gustavo. – Depois a gente se fala.

Penny assentiu com um sorriso e Gustavo foi para a sala de Cuffe, onde Rita já estava. Fazia tempo que ela não se sentia bem, assim. Enquanto estavam em reunião, a sala principal foi se enchendo de gente; repórteres, fotógrafos, pessoas querendo falar com o editor a qualquer custo, mas Penny não podia fazer nada; o próprio chefe tinha deixado claro que só atendia um de cada vez.

Passados mais ou menos quinze minutos, ela reparou em Gustavo voltando à recepção. O rapaz arrumou a mochila nas costas e acenou para ela, despedindo-se.

\- Espere! – Penny o chamou instintivamente.

Várias pessoas se viraram para ela, que ficou meio embaraçada. O rapaz se aproximou e perguntou:

\- Você queria falar comigo?

Os demais bruxos voltaram aos seus afazeres; Penny se sentiu aliviada, embora nem ela mesma soubesse exatamente por que havia o chamado; talvez só não quisesse perdê-lo novamente...

\- O Sr. Cuffe não lhe deu nenhum recibo? – Ela perguntou.

\- Não; na verdade, abriram uma conta para mim no Gringotes, de agora em diante os meus créditos vão direto para lá – explicou Gustavo.

\- Ah, me desculpe – disse Penny, constrangida. – Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim; eu só queria...

\- O que é isso; obrigado por me lembrar. Sabe que sou terrível para esquecer essas coisas...

A garota abriu um sorriso.

\- Ah Gustavo, só você mesmo para me fazer rir. A propósito, você vai estar no pronunciamento do ministro hoje à noite?

\- O pronunciamento, sim, claro; fui escalado para ir. E você?

\- Sim, o meu pai me chamou para acompanhá-lo; ele quer que eu o acompanhe nesses eventos. Bom, parece que aqui ainda vai demorar um pouco...

\- Tudo bem; a gente se vê mais tarde, então.

O rapaz deu meia volta, desceu a pequena escadaria e rumou pelo Beco Diagonal, oscilando perigosamente sob a chuva que parecia estar virando uma tromba d'água, até sumir completamente de vista.

* * *

Os relâmpagos riscaram o céu no momento em que Penny viu a própria imagem no espelho de seu quarto. Decidida a estar absolutamente fantástica no pronunciamento do ministro à noite, escolhera um longo vestido de cetim azul turquesa com uma capa levemente transparente, para não contrastar com aquela noite chuvosa. Agora que não precisava mais se preocupar com o quesito salto alto, calçou as sandálias prateadas que havia ganhado de seu pai e arrumou os cabelos num coque semi-preso na lateral da cabeça, deixando cair nos lados do rosto alguns cachos naturais de seu cabelo, que ela tanto amava.

Às oito horas, desceu as escadas para a sala de estar, onde o seu pai, também vestido a rigor, já a esperava.

\- Muito bem – ele disse. – Não podemos pensar em nos atrasar. Vamos usar a rede de flu.

Penny deu o braço a seu pai e os dois entraram nas chamas verde-esmeralda da lareira. Num intervalo de segundos, emergiram em uma das lareiras no interior do Ministério da Magia com um suave ruído de deslocamento de ar. No longo e suntuoso saguão, havia muitos bruxos e bruxas vestidos elegantemente.

Ela correu os olhos pelo salão à procura de Gustavo. Ainda houve tempo de vê-lo de relance antes que Ludo Bagman chegasse todo estabanado para cumprimentá-los.

O burburinho das conversas que enchiam o salão cessou quase imediatamente no momento em que Cornélio Fudge se levantou, de modo que somente se ouviam o uivo do vento e o batuque da chuva.

\- Então! – Fudge exclamou, sorrindo para todos. – Preciso pedir a atenção de todos para anunciar que, este ano, Hogwarts será a sede de um evento que começará em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo. Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos em Hogwarts um Torneio Tribruxo!

O salão se encheu de aplausos dos ouvintes, e o ministro voltou a pedir a atenção:

\- Durante séculos houve várias tentativas de se voltar a realizar o torneio, nenhuma das quais foi bem-sucedida. No entanto, os nossos Departamentos de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, representado pelo Sr. Bartolomeu Crouch, e o de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, representado pelo Sr. Ludovico Bagman, decidiram que já era hora de fazer uma nova tentativa. Trabalhamos muito durante o verão para garantir que, desta vez, nenhum campeão seja exposto a um perigo mortal.

"Os diretores de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão a Hogwarts com a lista final dos competidores de suas escolas em outubro e a seleção dos três campeões será realizada no Dia das Bruxas. Um julgamento imparcial decidirá que alunos terão mérito para disputar a Taxa Tribruxo, a glória de sua escola e o prêmio individual de mil galeões, a ser entregue pessoalmente pelo presidente do Banco Gringotes, David Clearwater".

Mais aplausos; o Sr. Clearwater ficou em pé e fez uma reverência. Fudge prosseguiu o discurso:

\- Ansiosos como sabemos que os alunos estarão para ganhar a Taça, o Ministério da Magia e os diretores das escolas participantes concordaram em impor uma restrição à idade dos contendores. Somente os alunos que forem maiores de dezessete anos terão permissão de apresentar seus nomes à seleção. Os campeões serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial, que ficará mantido em segurança até que chegue a hora do torneio começar.

Os renovados aplausos dos ouvintes impediram Penny de perguntar ao seu pai se entendera direito o que o ministro quisera dizer com "perigo mortal"; nada dessas coisas acontecia enquanto ela estudava em Hogwarts.

Após o discurso, foi servido um coquetel a todos os presentes. Penny viu a hora em que Gustavo e Rita se aproximaram do ministro para uma sessão de fotos – e não ficava nada bem chamar a atenção do fotógrafo nessas circunstâncias. Mesmo assim, Penny esperou por uma oportunidade de falar com ele, mas começou a ser cercada por amigos do Sr. Clearwater – em sua maioria, bruxos do alto escalão do Ministério –, e ele fez questão de apresentá-la a todos, até que acabou o evento e eles foram embora, sem que Penny pudesse falar com a pessoa mais importante para quem ela havia se arrumado naquela noite.


	9. A filha do presidente

Ao voltar para casa, os pensamentos de Penny estavam tão distantes que ela quase deixara o seu pai sem resposta quando discursava sobre o resultado do pronunciamento.

\- Grande noite, não? – Ele disse, animado. – Sem dúvida, o primeiro de muitos eventos que participaremos juntos!

\- É verdade, pai; eu também gostei muito. Está tarde, então acho que já vou dormir...

Ela lhe desejou boa noite e foi para o seu quarto, pensativa. Chegando lá, reparou que uma coruja havia lhe trazido uma correspondência. Pensando ser uma carta de Gustavo, a garota correu para abri-la, mas, quando finalmente desenrolou o pergaminho, logo reconheceu a caligrafia de seu irmão:

 _Penny,_

 _Fiquei profundamente ofendido por ter vindo para Hogwarts sem que você se despedisse de mim. Essa é a primeira vez que venho a Hogwarts sozinho e você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo._

 _Sei que está chateada por conta do que eu falei, mas se falei aquilo foi só porque eu não gosto de ver a minha irmã saindo com caras por aí. Você é única irmã que eu tenho e não imagina o quanto isso é humilhante para mim._

 _Agora, se você não quiser falar comigo, tudo bem; mas fique sabendo que eu vou escrever até que você resolva quebrar o silêncio, nem que seja para me mandar parar de escrever._

 _Sem mais, subscrevo-me._

 _Seu irmão, Ben._

Havia um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios de Penny quando ela terminou de ler a carta. Se havia uma coisa que Ben não suportava era ser ignorado; ele só ficava satisfeito quando estava bancando o engraçadinho ou sendo o centro das atenções.

Ela estava determinada a não falar _mesmo_ com ele, mas já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua e não conseguiu manter o pacto de silêncio. Agarrou uma pena no tinteiro e um pergaminho, e começou a escrever:

 _Ben,_

 _Espero que você logo cresça e comece a se interessar por garotas, de preferência por uma garota que tenha um irmão mais novo igual a você, para que veja o quanto está sendo infantil._

 _Se estou saindo com alguém, é porque já tenho idade para isso; você deveria aproveitar e começar a fazer o tipo de coisa que garotos da sua idade fazem, como sair com os amigos ou se aproximar das garotas, por exemplo._

 _Lembre-se sempre: eu sou a irmã mais velha, então eu sou quem devia tomar conta de você e não o contrário._

 _Mesmo assim, prefiro acreditar que você já tem idade para se cuidar sozinho, por isso me abstenho de ficar pegando no seu pé, e penso que você devia fazer o mesmo comigo._

 _Sem mais, Penny._

Ela enrolou o pergaminho e o guardou em sua bolsa, decidida a despachar a carta apenas no dia seguinte.

O temporal já se esgotara quando o dia amanheceu, embora o céu continuasse ameaçador; pesadas nuvens cinza-chumbo se espiralavam no alto quando Penny chegou ao seu trabalho, ainda sem entender o que havia lhe passado pela cabeça quando pensou que tivesse se arrumado para um encontro na noite anterior. Era certo que Gustavo estaria ali a trabalho, enquanto ela era uma convidada; obviamente não haveria a oportunidade se falarem.

O que ela não conseguia era _aceitar_ isso; queria que Gustavo tivesse ao menos reparado nela, no quanto ela era bonita e tinha se arrumado e se perfumado para ele...

Não demorou muito, a primeira correspondência do dia chegou e não foi nada agradável: Cornélio Fudge enviou um berrador para reclamar da reportagem de Rita. A jornalista, como sempre, não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar a falta de preparação do ministério e, em vez de falar sobre o evento da noite anterior, preferiu publicar uma matéria intitulada "NOVOS ERROS DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA", onde acusava um funcionário do ministério de ter se envolvido numa briga com policiais trouxas por causa de um alarme falso de "Olho-Tonto" Moody – segundo Rita, um ex-auror idoso que " _se aposentou ao se tornar incapaz de distinguir um aperto de mão de uma tentativa de homicídio_ ", e teve que alterar várias memórias para poder escapar dos policiais. Cuffe ficou uma fera; pela primeira vez em vários anos, teria que publicar uma retratação. Rita Skeeter chegou mais tarde e passou a manhã toda na sala do editor discutindo com ele.

Às onze horas, Penny saiu para almoçar e se surpreendeu ao encontrar por acaso Gustavo sentado a uma mesa na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, com a cara enterrada em um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_.

\- Gustavo, você por aqui? – Perguntou ela. – Não devia estar lá com a Rita?

\- Penny? – Ele se levantou confuso. – Mas você não devia... Desculpe – o rapaz se acalmou, colocou o jornal sobre a mesa e puxou uma cadeira para a garota. – Acho que perdi a noção do tempo; nem tinha percebido que já são... _onze horas_?

\- Estou em horário de almoço – ela explicou, sentando-se; Gustavo fez a mesma coisa. – Eu sei, eu almoço cedo. Que pena, não é; a gente nem se falou ontem à noite. O danado do meu pai já sabia de tudo sobre o tal evento secreto e nem me falou nada!

\- Pois é – disse Gustavo; havia um quê de apreensão em seu semblante que Penny logo percebeu. – E você não me falou que o seu pai era o presidente do Gringotes...

\- Falei sim, naquele dia que a gente veio tomar sorvete, não lembra?

\- Você disse que ele _trabalhava_ no Gringotes; não que era o presidente.

Penny deu um sorrisinho preocupado; não queria que a história que vivera com Percy se repetisse com Gustavo.

\- Então Gustavo, acontece que esse é o tipo de coisa que eu não falo abertamente... Não sei, às vezes percebo que as pessoas me tratam como se eu fosse um _status_ , a "filha do Presidente", ou ficam com medo do meu pai, e eu não queria que fosse assim... Eu só queria que as pessoas gostassem de mim pelo que eu sou, e não pelo que eu tenho, entende? É tão difícil encontrar alguém legal assim como você, eu sinceramente não queria ter lhe assustado...

Ela desviou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto até os cabelos, atordoada com o próprio desabafo.

\- Não me assustou – disse Gustavo, compreensivo; Penny virou-se para ele. – Você estava linda.

Por um instante eles pararam, ouvindo somente a respiração um do outro, que foi ficando mais lenta; os seus olhos se fecharam, seus lábios entreabertos foram se aproximando até que...

\- Desculpe Penny – disse Gustavo de repente, levantando-se. – Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho...

\- Está certo – respondeu ela, voltando a si. – É melhor ir logo, porque o negócio lá está pegando fogo...

\- Mesmo? O que aconteceu?

\- Você não soube? O ministro mandou um berrador, parece que vão ter que publicar uma retratação e tudo. Quando eu saí, a Rita estava discutindo com o chefe.

\- Neste caso, tenho mesmo que ir – ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. – A gente se vê outra hora...

\- Está bem – Penny disse. – E Gustavo – ela chamou, fazendo com que o rapaz, que já havia recolhido a mochila e se colocado a caminho, se virasse para ela. – Não desapareça...

Gustavo assentiu com um sorriso e seguiu para a redação do _Profeta Diário_ , enquanto Penny se debruçava de cara no jornal que o rapaz havia deixado sobre a mesa.


	10. A despedida

Penny não viu como o tempo passou naquele dia; estava com os pensamentos fixos em Gustavo e, a cada minuto que passava, mais tinha certeza do que sentia por ele.

Ela só não entendia o porquê ele fora embora sem se deixar envolver pelo momento... E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Penny não entendia isso; ela era bonita, e os dois se entendiam tão bem; por que então ele passava tanto tempo sem vir vê-la, se ela tinha vontade de estar com ele a todo minuto...

Era certo que Gustavo fez o que pôde para se encontrar com Penny nas semanas seguintes. Ele não deixava de passar no escritório do _Profeta Diário_ sempre que podia, embora ela soubesse que o seu trabalho estava cada vez mais exaustivo e exigindo que ele se esforçasse mais do que nunca, principalmente com a aproximação do Torneio Tribruxo. Não houve quem não notasse que decididamente houvera um aumento na quantidade de reportagens que saíam diariamente no _Profeta Diário_ a respeito do torneio. As notícias surgiam dia após dia como um germe excepcionalmente contagioso: quem ia tentar ser o campeão das escolas, que é que o torneio exigia, em que os alunos de cada escola se diferenciavam uns dos outros, históricos dos torneios anteriores...

Penny estivera tão envolvida com isso que até se esqueceu do desentendimento que tivera com Ben; o garoto demorou quase um mês para mandar a resposta da última carta que ela tinha enviado:

 _Penny,_

 _Segui o seu conselho e hoje, depois da aula de Herbologia, pela primeira vez me aproximei da Alicia Spinnet, a artilheira da Grifinória. Ela estava lendo o aviso sobre a chegada das delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang daqui a uma semana, e eu me aproximei para ler e fiquei lado a lado com ela por três segundos._

 _O problema é que eu reparei que ela é mais alta do que eu quase uma cabeça; não sei se foi porque eu dobrei os joelhos para me esconder atrás do Edu._

 _Tudo teria dado certo, se não fosse a besta do Edu ter se virado para perguntar o que eu estava fazendo, porque aí eu tropecei e derrubei a armadura de metal que fica no corredor. O Filch ficou uma fera e disse que vai me dar uma detenção, mas eu não estou preocupado, porque eu sei que ele não pode fazer isso._

 _De qualquer forma, se eu não for para Hogsmeade no terceiro fim de semana de novembro, provavelmente é porque eu estarei limpando o corujal._

 _Atenciosamente, Ben._

A tentativa de Penny de conter o riso foi inútil; era engraçado como o seu irmão não conseguia deixar de ser criança nem quando estava tentando parecer maduro.

A carta do garoto serviu ao menos para distrair Penny na semana em que Gustavo deixou de aparecer. Eles nunca mais haviam tido a oportunidade de conversar e Penny chegou a pensar em ir ao Caldeirão Furado para perguntar por ele; embora não quisesse demonstrar a sua insegurança, sabia muito bem que ele teria que passar uns meses em Hogwarts por conta da cobertura do Torneio Tribruxo e tinha medo que ele a esquecesse, que se envolvesse com outra pessoa; tinha muito medo de perdê-lo para sempre...

Na última semana de outubro, Gustavo finalmente apareceu no prédio do _Profeta Diário_. Penny havia terminado o expediente quando saiu e se deparou com ele ao pé da escadaria. Seus olhos se fixaram no rapaz, que parecia extremamente apreensivo, mas, depois de um instante, Penny sorriu; Gustavo ficou profundamente aliviado.

\- Gustavo, o que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou ao descer as escadas. – Por que não entrou?

\- Eu só vim para falar com você.

Penny sorriu por dentro; teve o pressentimento de que uma coisa muito boa estava prestes a acontecer. O céu banhava a tarde com um sol de outono e os dois seguiram andando pelo Beco Diagonal.

\- Eu estava ficando preocupada – disse Penny. – Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui, o que houve?

\- Bem, parece que eu vou ter que ficar por um bom tempo sem aparecer – respondeu Gustavo. – Você já sabe que na próxima sexta-feira vai começar o Torneio Tribruxo, não é?

\- É verdade – concordou Penny. – As delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang já vão chegar a Hogwarts ao final desta semana, o Ben me mandou uma coruja dizendo algo a respeito...

\- Ele continua mandando corujas para você? – questionou Gustavo.

\- Continua sim; e você nem sabe da maior – Penny abriu um sorriso. – Ele está gostando da Alicia Spinnet, uma garota da Grifinória, mas não tem coragem de falar com ela. Ele se atrapalha todo!

\- Mas ele fala essas coisas para você? – indagou Gustavo. – Vocês devem ser muito próximos...

\- Que nada, o Ben é um garoto impossível. Você devia ver as coisas que ele escreve; é muito engraçado, você ri demais! Qualquer dia eu vou trazer a carta dele aqui para você ver.

\- Isso vai ter que esperar um pouco – disse Gustavo; sua expressão mudou de repente. – Estou partindo para Hogwarts; fui escalado para ajudar na cobertura do Torneio.

Penny contraiu os lábios; embora já esperasse que ele viesse se despedir, descobriu que não estava com a mínima vontade de fazer isso; sentia-se atraída por ele como um ímã, e a última coisa que queria era que ele fosse embora.

\- Mas a gente ainda vai se ver, não? – disse ela, parecendo preocupada. – Quero dizer, você só deve partir na sexta, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, mas, na verdade, eu não devo mais aparecer por aqui esta semana – Gustavo começou a parecer apreensivo, embora se esforçasse para manter a calma. – Hoje é o último dia que eu tenho para preparar a minha poção; amanhã começa a lua cheia de novo e aí fica complicado...

\- Por que na lua cheia é complicado? – Penny sorriu. – Por acaso você é um lobisomem ou coisa parecida?

Houve um silêncio audível. Gustavo confirmou com a cabeça; Penny mudou repentinamente de expressão. Seus olhos agora estavam postos no rapaz, que parecia extraordinariamente calmo, embora muito pálido.

\- Eu tinha quatorze anos quando levei a mordida – disse ele, sentindo um estranho tremor atravessar seu rosto. – Era isso que eu precisava falar, já faz um tempo.

Penny mal conseguia se mexer. Estava boquiaberta, com uma expressão de terror no rosto. Ela ainda juntou coragem para falar, com a voz embargada:

\- Mas aí você toma essa poção e não se transforma...

\- Não me transformo totalmente... A poção do acônito ainda é considerada uma descoberta recente. Me deixa seguro, entende? Desde que eu a tome uma semana antes da sexta-feira de lua cheia, posso conservar as faculdades mentais quando me transformo... Ela permite que eu não vire um perfeito monstro uma vez por mês. Mesmo assim, minhas transformações são... são terríveis. É muito doloroso alguém virar lobisomem.

Penny bem que esboçou dizer alguma coisa, mas tinha um nó na garganta que a impedia de dizer o que quer que fosse.

\- Penny, tem mais uma coisa – continuou Gustavo. – Preciso que você preste atenção.

Os dois ficaram frente a frente; Gustavo segurou em suas mãos, olhou-a bem nos olhos e disse:

\- Eu não falo sobre isso. Não falo sobre isso com ninguém. Só achei que você deveria saber porque... – ele tomou fôlego. – Porque eu estou realmente gostando de você.

Penélope fechou os olhos por um instante e depois os reabriu. Então deslizou os dedos da mão pelo rosto de Gustavo, e disse, emocionada:

\- Seu segredo está guardado comigo.

Eles se afastaram e Penny apertou os olhos num suspiro prolongado, deixando que lágrimas lhe escorressem pelas maçãs do rosto.


	11. O traje esquecido

Se Penny já tinha um carinho especial por Gustavo desde a primeira vez que se falaram, sua admiração por ele aumentou muito depois daquela revelação. Embora estivesse realmente atordoada com a notícia, só de imaginar o quanto ele se esforçara para lhe contar o seu maior segredo sem exigir nada em troca já era suficiente para que os seus sentimentos por ele se tornassem mais fortes do que nunca; afinal de contas, ele só tinha feito isso para que ela não se magoasse, porque já tinha percebido o quanto ela estava envolvida.

Penny não tinha como não se comover; ela mesma foi encarregada de providenciar uma hospedagem para Gustavo e Rita nos arredores de Hogsmeade, e de despachar para eles uma carta informando o dia e horário da partida do Expresso de Hogwarts, que seria justamente na sexta-feira de lua cheia...

Mesmo acreditando que Gustavo pudesse fazer alguma coisa para contornar a situação, ela não se admirou quando o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ de sábado foi distribuído sem qualquer foto na matéria sobre a chegada das delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. No domingo de manhã, Penny recebeu uma coruja de Hogsmeade, e ficou emocionada ao ver uma carta escrita pelo próprio Gustavo:

 _Penny,_

 _Cheguei a Hogwarts na sexta, mas infelizmente não pude acompanhar a chegada das delegações; digamos que não tenha sido uma das minhas melhores noites. Mas acho que não vai haver problemas para o jornal; o Cálice de Fogo acabou sorteando um campeão a mais para Hogwarts e agora a Rita não fala sobre outra coisa. Ela está muito animada com o que pode acontecer; não vou entrar em detalhes pois sei que o Ben sempre mantém você informada sobre tudo. A propósito, encontrei a minha irmã aqui; ela me contou que foi selecionada para a Lufa-lufa._

 _Desculpe por escrever assim, mas eu estava precisando mesmo conversar com você. Eu realmente gostaria que você pensasse a respeito do que eu falei, espero sinceramente não ter lhe assustado da última vez que conversamos. Mande-me a resposta se você ainda estiver interessada em falar comigo; caso contrário, eu vou entender, não se preocupe, eu só quero o melhor para nós dois._

 _Com carinho, Gustavo_

Ela terminou de ler a carta e a apertou em seu peito; estava claramente apaixonada por ele. Por que ele tinha que ser um lobisomem, _por quê?_ A vontade que ela tinha era estar com Gustavo ali, e poder abraçá-lo naquele mesmo momento...

Penny teve que guardar a carta rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de seu pai; ao contrário dela, o Sr. Clearwater parecia nervoso e apressado.

\- Era só o que me faltava! Esse moleque não toma jeito mesmo!

\- Algum problema, pai? – Perguntou Penny, dirigindo-se para onde o seu pai estava: o quarto de Ben.

\- Acabei de descobrir que o seu irmão se esqueceu de levar o traje a rigor que eu comprei para ele – respondeu o Sr. Clearwater, segurando um conjunto de terno e gravata cinza e uma camisa rosa pálida que havia tirado do guarda-roupa. – O traje faz parte do Torneio, estava na lista de materiais! Agora vou ter que dar um jeito de levar isso até ele; será que o correio-coruja dá conta?

\- Eu posso fazer isso – disse Penny; uma ideia acabara de surgir em sua mente. – Eu estava mesmo precisando falar com o Ben; posso levar para ele no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade, agora em novembro.

\- Ótima ideia filha; faça isso. Não se esqueça de levar os sapatos também.

\- Pode deixar comigo, pai – respondeu a garota, e voltou para o seu quarto, sorridente.

Realizada pela possibilidade de se encontrar novamente com Gustavo; ela apanhou uma pena no tinteiro e um pergaminho e começou a escrever:

 _Gustavo,_

 _Fiquei surpresa ao receber uma carta sua, é muita gentileza da sua parte me manter informada do que está acontecendo em Hogwarts. O Ben nunca mais me escreveu, ele deve estar atolado de deveres por conta da aproximação dos N.O. M's. Mas não se preocupe, porque ele nunca manda os detalhes direito._

 _Eu também estou sentindo a sua falta, mas quanto a isso também não se preocupe; consegui arrumar uma desculpa para ir a Hogsmeade no dia 21 de novembro, que é quando os alunos terão permissão para visitar o povoado. Que tal a gente se encontrar no Três Vassouras?_

 _Espero que você esteja OK, a gente se encontra aí._

 _Penny._

Ela despachou a correspondência e se deitou na cama, pensativa; era difícil imaginar que Gustavo fosse um monstro ou coisa parecida. Nem de longe. Ele não era perigoso e nem nada; muito pelo contrário, talvez não existisse no mundo alguém tão carinhoso como Gustavo. Contemplando o teto do quarto, Penny subitamente descobriu que não se importava com o fato dele ser um lobisomem; para ela, a coisa que ela mais queria era estar com alguém que lhe fizesse bem.

As edições do _Profeta Diário_ dos dias que se seguiram confirmaram aquilo que Gustavo havia afirmado em sua carta: o Cálice de Fogo tinha escolhido, efetivamente, dois campeões para Hogwarts. Entretanto, um deles era Harry Potter e, como Penny bem sabia, ele não tinha idade suficiente para concorrer.

Apesar disso, ao que tudo indicava, o garoto tinha conseguido novamente driblar as regras e o deixaram participar mesmo assim. Rita Skeeter não ficou para trás; tanto que o seu artigo para o _Profeta Diário_ não foi tanto uma notícia sobre o torneio, mas uma versão extremamente pitoresca da vida de Harry. Quase toda a primeira página da edição de quarta-feira fora ocupada por uma foto dele; o artigo (que continuava nas páginas dois, seis e sete) só falava nele, os nomes dos campeões de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang (errados) tinham sido espremidos na última linha do artigo e o outro campeão de Hogwarts sequer fora mencionado.

\- Como foi que conseguiram permitir que ele competisse? – Penny indagou ao ler a matéria em casa, na hora do jantar. – Pensei que só os alunos maiores de idade pudessem participar.

\- Isso era o que se esperava – concordou o Sr. Clearwater. – Mas as regras diziam que o Cálice de Fogo deveria escolher o nome de quem ele julgasse mais digno de representar suas escolas; resta saber como o garoto fez para conseguir enganar um objeto mágico tão poderoso para aceitar a inscrição dele.

\- Para mim essa história está muito mal contada – retorquiu Penny. – Deveria haver apenas um campeão para cada escola; não interessa se um Cálice maluco sorteou o nome de um aluno que claramente sabotou as regras. Ele deveria ser punido, isso sim. Ou será que resolveram puni-lo o fazendo _participar_ do torneio? Porque pelo que eu entendi o negócio não é tão fácil assim, tem a questão da taxa de mortalidade e tudo o mais; ou será que só eu fiquei preocupada quando o ministro falou sobre os alunos serem expostos a um perigo mortal?

\- Isso foi em torneios anteriores – disse o Sr. Clearwater. – Por conta das mortes, o torneio ficou suspenso por quase um século; as provas exigiam que os campeões enfrentassem dementadores, lobisomens, essas coisas. Espero que sejam mais prudentes desta vez.

Penny sentiu um calafrio na espinha; acabara de se deparar com o seu velho dilema: seu pai. Ela sabia muito bem que ele jamais iria permitir que ela namorasse um lobisomem.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela passou as semanas que se seguiram convivendo com um conflito interno em sua mente, vendo-se obrigada a decidir se realmente estaria disposta a enfrentar tudo para ficar com Gustavo, mesmo sabendo do perigo que podia correr.


	12. A entrevista inusitada

A perspectiva de conversar cara a cara com Penny foi o que sustentou Gustavo nos quinze dias que se seguiram; a possibilidade de assumir um relacionamento sério com uma garota pela primeira vez na vida – mesmo que essa garota fosse justamente a filha do bruxo-presidente do Gringotes – lhe causava um nervosismo que ele nunca havia experimentado antes.

Fora isso, o seu trabalho com Rita Skeeter estava ficando cada vez mais desagradável; como se não bastasse ter que servir como um faz-tudo para ela, que não conseguia tratá-lo como um colega de trabalho e sim como um escravo, agora tinha que ver as fotos que tirava serem vinculadas a reportagens distorcidas e tendenciosamente fofoqueiras de um jeito que lhe dava vergonha.

Para completar, começaram a aparecer fotos no _Profeta Diário_ relacionadas ao torneio que ele tinha certeza de que não havia tirado. Para evitar que houvesse alguém mexendo em seu material de trabalho durante a sua ausência, Gustavo resolveu ir a Hogwarts naquela semana para buscar a câmera fotográfica que, a pedido de Rita, ficara guardada no castelo no dia da sessão de fotos com os campeões. Foi aí que pôde comprovar o quanto Harry tinha se prejudicado com a entrevista: vários alunos, a maioria deles da Sonserina, usavam um distintivo escrito " _Apoie CEDRICO DIGGORY, o VERDADEIRO campeão de Hogwarts_ ", e o citavam caçoando por onde ele passava.

Tomado pela culpa, Gustavo preferiu ficar longe daqueles alunos. Entrou no corredor ao lado e se acomodou perto do vão embaixo da escada, onde havia sido deixado um pequeno caldeirão cheio de um líquido verde-escuro, e ficou esperando que eles terminassem a troca das aulas. O único problema foi que dois alunos começaram a descer a escada, dirigindo-se justamente em sua direção.

\- Um dia – dizia um deles, um garoto que tinha olhos esverdeados e cabelos negros milimetricamente desalinhados – serei lembrado como o bruxo que inventou o Elixir _Baruffio_ para o Cérebro...

\- Hã, Edu – interrompeu o outro garoto –, precisava acender o fogo para o elixir ficar pronto?

\- Mas é óbvio que sim! – irritou-se o primeiro. – Não me diga que você se esqueceu de lançar o feitiço!

\- Não, porque eu não sou um mané – respondeu o outro com um sorriso sem graça, então discretamente apontou a varinha para a base apagada do caldeirão e ordenou: – _Incêndio!_

Uma grande chama se acendeu, mas tão grande que ultrapassou a altura do caldeirão em mais de um metro e os garotos deram um passo para trás, assustados; o garoto de cabelos negros tropeçou e caiu sentado no chão.

Antes que a cena pudesse chamar atenção dos alunos da Sonserina, Gustavo apontou a varinha para as chamas e ordenou: – _Reducto!_ –, fazendo o fogo se reduzir para um tamanho perfeitamente aceitável.

\- Está vendo, Ben? – O garoto chamado Edu se levantou reclamando. – Eu lhe dei _uma_ tarefa!

\- _Ben?_ – surpreendeu-se Gustavo, sem se dar conta de que tinha falado em voz alta.

O garoto chamado Ben olhou para ele, obviamente sem entender. Tinha cabelos lisos e olhos azuis, diferente dos olhos castanhos de Penny, mas a cor do cabelo e os traços do rosto o denunciavam.

\- Você é o Ben Clearwater? – Gustavo perguntou, guardando a varinha.

\- Sou eu sim, por quê?

O rapaz ficou sem reação; já tinha começado, agora não tinha para onde fugir. Tirou do bolso um rolo de pergaminho – que era a carta que Ben tinha escrito para Penny, e que Gustavo, por engano, havia colocado no bolso das vestes e levado embora no dia em que se conheceram – e o entregou ao garoto.

\- Veja o que eu tenho aqui.

O garoto pegou o pergaminho, abriu-o e começou a ler. Edu estava atrás dele, e tentava ler a carta por cima do ombro do colega.

\- Onde você conseguiu isso? – questionou Ben compassadamente, olhando para Gustavo. – Essa letra é minha! _Eu_ escrevi isso! Então você... conhece o nome dessa música?

Gustavo estava prestes a dizer que sim, esperando que ele fosse dizer: "você conhece a minha irmã?", mas teve que mudar a resposta na última hora.

\- Não, eu conheço a Penny. Ela não é sua irmã? Ela me falou de você. É um... prazer te conhecer – ele disse, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

\- Está legal, isso foi esquisito – retrucou Ben. – Quem é você?

\- Gustavo – ele disse embaraçado –, eu sou...

\- GUSTAVO? – O garoto arregalou os olhos. – Nome legal – desconversou em seguida.

Nesta hora, Edu, que tinha tomado a carta das mãos de Ben, apontou para o pergaminho, chamando a atenção do colega.

\- O nome da música não é Dança do Hipogrifo mesmo? – ele indagou, mas Ben apenas sacudiu os ombros.

\- Achei que não...

\- Assim fica difícil ajudar você – concluiu Edu, devolvendo o pergaminho.

Um grupo de garotas que vinha passando no corredor se aproximou, querendo saber do que se tratava. Uma delas tomou a carta da mão de Edu e começou a lê-la em voz alta; as demais caíram na gargalhada, chamando a atenção de outro grupo de estudantes que passava pelo local. Em questão de segundos, vários alunos se aglomeraram curiosos, passando a carta de mão em mão.

\- Não! – desesperou-se Ben, levando as duas mãos à cabeça.

\- _Accio!_ – ordenou Gustavo depressa; o pergaminho voou para as suas mãos e ele o guardou no bolso.

\- Vamos sair daqui rápido! – decretou Ben, apressado.

Eles se viraram em direção ao corredor central, que agora estava livre; Gustavo entrou na sala onde estava guardada a câmera, e foi seguido por Ben e Edu, que fechou a porta ao passar.

Não houve tempo para Gustavo se desculpar; assim que os três entraram na sala, Rita Skeeter apareceu do nada, adiantando-se para abraçar Ben como se já o conhecesse de longa data.

\- Rita, você por aqui, que... _coisa_ – disse o garoto com um sorriso visivelmente forçado.

\- Ele sempre rejeita os meus abraços – derreteu-se a repórter. – Pensei que você fosse se candidatar para ser o campeão de Hogwarts!

\- Eu não posso – explicou Ben. – Ainda não fiz dezessete...

 _Primeiro teria que fazer dezesseis_ , pensou Gustavo, ainda sem entender como Rita fizera para aparecer numa sala dentro do castelo de Hogwarts.

\- Você é mesmo uma graça! – Rita exclamou com um sorriso. – Sabe quem eu encontrei outro dia lá na redação? A Penélope! Ela comentou alguma coisa com você?

\- Como se eu prestasse atenção ao que ela fala – respondeu o garoto em tom de deboche. – Então Rita, eu preciso ir agora; não quero me atrasar para a aula de Poções...

\- Sim, claro – disse Rita. – Não quero atrapalhar. Apenas me responda uma coisa: o seu pai ainda comentou alguma coisa sobre mim depois daquele dia?

O garoto pareceu embaraçado e confuso.

\- Então – começou ele –, o que acontece é que no dia que eu falei sobre o meu pai – e Rita se inclinou, mostrando-se interessada. – Bom, eu não queria decepcionar você, mas é que... – o garoto tomou fôlego. – O problema é que se eu falo a verdade, estou encrencado; se eu minto, estou encrencado. Acho que a gente devia parar de falar um com o outro.

A repórter deu uma gargalhada que revelou três dentes de ouro. Ben deu a volta por trás dela, atentando-se a uma pena que corria por um pergaminho para frente e para trás, como se estivesse patinando. Ele ainda conseguiu ler a frase:

 _Era possível sentir a emoção nos olhos espantosamente azuis de Benjamin Clearwater, um garoto encantador cujo pai..._

\- O que é isso?

\- É a minha pena de repetição-rápida – explicou Rita. – Não dê atenção a ela, eu uso a pena só para poder conversar livremente com os entrevistados.

Duas garotas da Corvinal entraram de repente na sala procurando pelos garotos. Uma delas estava bem animada e sorridente, mas a outra parecia desdenhosa e mal-humorada.

\- Ben, aqui está você – disse a primeira garota, que tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos. – Eu queria mostrar para a Alexia aquela carta que a Cho me mostrou...

\- Ô menina sem noção, eu não tenho tempo para isso não – Ben respondeu irritado. – Estamos atrasados para a aula de Poções!

\- E o que vocês estão fazendo _aqui_? – questionou Alexia, a garota mal-humorada, reparando na presença de Rita e Gustavo com a sua câmera.

\- Nada – respondeu Edu, impaciente. – Bom, se nos dão licença...

\- Está certo – respondeu Rita. – O prof. Snape não vai gostar nada de ver os alunos chegarem atrasados na sua aula. Que tal se você passasse por aqui depois da aula para a gente conversar mais um pouco, Ben?

\- Depois da aula é difícil, Rita – disse Ben, claramente procurando uma desculpa –, porque eu tenho que...

\- _Ensaiar!_ – intrometeu-se Edu. – É verdade, eu e o Ben tocamos numa banda de rock.

\- Como é que é? – indagou Ben, levantando uma sobrancelha; as duas garotas também olharam para Edu, sem entender.

\- Uma banda adolescente? – Rita disse empolgada. – Ora, que coisa mais interessante!

\- E nós também fazemos parte da banda – complementou a garota sorridente.

\- _NÃO!_ – os dois garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Por que não? – indagou Alexia. – Por que eu e a Lauren não podemos fazer parte da sua banda fictícia?

\- É que " _Fictícia_ " é o nome da banda – Ben explicou depressa para Rita, sorrindo sem graça antes de fazer uma careta para a colega.

\- Tecnicamente – disse Edu com ar de importância –, se a banda é fictícia é porque ela ainda não existe oficialmente, por isso não podem participar; essa é a lógica. Você bem que podia raciocinar de vez em quando.

\- E você bem que podia ter uma cabeça do tamanho normal, mas não tem – rebateu Alexia.

Edu olhou para Ben em busca de ajuda, mas o garoto apenas encolheu os ombros e confirmou:

\- Não tem...

Rita Skeeter soltou mais uma gargalhada aguda e escancarada; Gustavo reparou que a pena de repetição-rápida continuava a patinar sobre o pergaminho.

\- Ora, mas que graça – disse a repórter, recuperando o fôlego. – E quais são as músicas que vocês tocam?

\- Não são músicas conhecidas – Edu respondeu apressado. – Só tocamos as nossas próprias composições.

\- Que beleza – disse Rita, sem muita convicção. – Realmente é uma beleza. E onde vocês guardam as músicas que escrevem? Vocês podem nos mostrar?

\- Aqui – respondeu Ben, apontando para a própria cabeça. – Onde elas ficam guardadas em segurança.

\- E quantas já conseguiram decorar?

\- Quantas... o quê? – perguntou Ben, que tivera a atenção desviada por outro garoto da Corvinal que acabara de entrar.

\- Oi pessoal, achei vocês – disse ele. – O que é que está pegando aqui?

Todos os adolescentes que estavam na sala passaram a mão pela cabeça e murmuraram, lamentando-se.

\- Kevin, o que está fazendo aqui, criatura? – perguntou Edu.

\- Bom, já que temos uma plateia – disse Rita –, que tal se vocês fizessem uma demonstração das suas músicas para nós?

\- Então – disse Edu, visivelmente embaraçado –, na verdade, estamos sem os nossos instrumentos agora, então fica meio difícil...

\- Eu posso transfigurar uma vassoura – disse Rita com eficiência; ela era especialista em detectar mentiras e constranger pessoas. – Bozo, vá até aquele armário e nos traga uma vassoura.

Sem alternativas, Gustavo foi até o armário que ficava do lado de fora da sala e trouxe uma vassoura para Rita, que a transfigurou num violão e o entregou a Edu.

\- Que maneiro, eu também quero um! – animou-se Kevin.

Edu, agora muito confuso, coçou a cabeça olhou apreensivo para os demais. Sem cerimônia, Ben tomou o violão das mãos do colega, sentou-se em uma cadeira e ajeitou o instrumento sobre o colo.

\- O que você quer que eu toque Rita? – perguntou ele.

\- Toque alguma composição sua, Ben. Ou você podia criar uma música, para vermos como funciona?

\- OK, e você quer uma música sobre o quê?

\- Bozo registre isso! – ordenou Rita, empolgada. – Quero guardar uma foto de recordação.

Sem perder tempo, o garoto começou a dedilhar o instrumento; todos ficaram atentos aos acordes do violão, até que Gustavo disparou um flash com a câmera e Ben resolveu inventar uma letra: " _Bozo registra todos os momentos, para que a Rita tenha uma recordação..."_

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas; todos riram, mas ninguém riu mais que Lauren; ela riu tanto que ficou com os olhos marejados e o rosto dolorido, abaixou-se até o chão apertando a barriga e só se levantou depois que o garoto terminou a música: " _Ele é o Bozo, o cara da câmera_ ".

\- Muito bom! – Rita aplaudiu empolgada, forçando todos a fazer silêncio. – Realmente muito bom! Dumbledore devia convidá-los para tocar no Baile de Inverno!

\- Baile do quê? – disseram os alunos, quase todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- O Baile de Inverno que vai acontecer na noite do Natal – explicou Rita. – É quando os rapazes convidam os seus pares para dançar e todos usam trajes a rigor; é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo!

\- Que ótimo - disse Alexia. – Logo agora que eu e o Rogério estamos brigados. Você bem que podia me chamar, Ben, já que não vai conseguir convidar ninguém mesmo...

\- Era _só_ o que me faltava – disse o garoto, incrédulo.

De repente, a porta da sala se escancarou. Todos olharam à volta para ver quem chegara, e deram com Alvo Dumbledore observando-os com uma cara nada amigável.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Dumbledore! Que surpresa! – disse Rita, parecendo encantada ao vê-lo. – Eu estava aqui dando uma palavrinha com os garotos, para mostrar como as novidades que vem acontecendo em Hogwarts afetaram a vida dos estudantes...

\- Estes alunos deveriam estar neste momento na aula de Poções; exceto você, Kevin. Você deveria estar na aula de Transformação.

Cada um dos estudantes abaixou a cabeça; Dumbledore prosseguiu o sermão.

\- Francamente Rita, primeiro a reportagem distorcida sobre Harry, e agora tirando alunos da aula para fazer entrevistas! Parece-me que não tenho alternativa senão proibi-la de entrar nas propriedades do castelo de Hogwarts de agora em diante. Isso fica comigo – disse ele, e apanhou o pergaminho, escrito frente e verso pela pena. – E a câmera ficará apreendida até a primeira tarefa. E vocês cinco – o diretor dirigiu-se aos alunos –, quero que estejam em minha sala às sete da noite no sábado dia 28 de novembro para cumprirem a detenção. E são cinquenta pontos a menos para a Corvinal.

Os alunos se retiraram cabisbaixos; a não ser que Gustavo estivesse muito enganado sobre Ben, poderia apostar que ele iria direto escrever uma carta para a sua irmã.


	13. As três visões

Pode parecer estranho, mas sempre que as coisas finalmente começam a dar certo, alguma coisa tem que acontecer para que tudo volte a dar errado. Rita Skeeter estava proibida de entrar em Hogwarts; com isso, Gustavo ficava sem trabalho. E, sem fotos publicadas, ele não recebia pagamento.

O fim de semana chegou e todos os alunos do terceiro ano e acima tiveram permissão de visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade. Era o dia marcado para Penny aparecer por lá também; sentindo uma sensação angustiante de frio na barriga, Gustavo foi ao Três Vassouras e ficou esperando pela sua chegada, conforme ela tinha sugerido. Estava se sentindo nervoso como nunca estivera antes; comprou cerveja amanteigada e ficou batucando freneticamente os pés, observando o movimento dos estudantes que começavam a lotar o bar – _exatamente_ o que ele precisava: uma plateia para assistir ao seu desempenho na arte da conquista.

De repente, tudo o que ele menos esperava acabou acontecendo: Rita Skeeter chegou, e logo o chamou para irem conversar em um lugar mais tranquilo.

Contrariado e sem alternativas, Gustavo respirou fundo e acompanhou Rita na saída do bar, enquanto ela falava em voz baixa sobre uma estratégia que havia bolado para conseguir a câmera de volta – o que o colocava numa situação realmente delicada: se dissesse a Rita que não seguiria o seu plano, ela certamente tentaria prejudicá-lo de qualquer maneira; seria bem capaz de ela bisbilhotar a sua vida até descobrir o seu maior segredo, e assim arruinaria tudo o que ele havia conquistado até ali.

Assim sendo, quando Penny chegou ao Três Vassouras, não encontrou Gustavo no bar. Esperou durante algum tempo e, quando pensou em se levantar para procurá-lo pelo povoado, foi surpreendida por Ben, que tinha acabado de entrar e ficou bastante animado em vê-la.

\- Penny, não acredito que você veio! – exclamou o garoto, sentando-se exatamente no lugar que ela havia reservado para Gustavo. – Eu _sabia_ que você não iria resistir em vir falar comigo!

\- Está certo Ben, você venceu – rendeu-se ela. – Não consigo ficar brava com você.

\- Que bom que você está aqui, estou mesmo precisando da sua ajuda – prosseguiu ele, meio sem jeito. – É que eu descobri que vai haver um tal de Baile de Inverno na noite de Natal e agora eu tenho que convidar uma garota...

\- Convide a Alicia! – sugeriu Penny.

\- Fala como se fosse uma coisa fácil – o garoto revirou os olhos com amargura. – Eu não consigo falar com ela; as palavras não saem, eu fico parecendo um idiota sem saber o que dizer! Sem contar que ela está sempre cercada de amigas; até ao banheiro elas vão todas juntas...

Penny teve que se segurar para não rir.

\- Está bem – ela disse. – Eu ajudo você com ela se você me ajudar com uma coisinha...

\- Legal, e o que é?

Endireitando-se na cadeira, a garota limpou a garganta, tomou fôlego e perguntou:

\- Você, por algum acaso, sabe onde está a... Rita Skeeter?

\- Sim, eu a vi subindo a ladeira em direção ao Cabeça de Javali com aquele fotógrafo dela.

\- É justamente aí que eu quero chegar. O fotógrafo dela é o Gustavo...

\- Não brinca! Tipo assim, "o" Gustavo?

\- Ele mesmo, o meu amigo – respondeu Penny. – Eu precisava muito falar com ele, então será que você poderia chamá-lo para mim?

\- Está legal – o garoto se levantou. – Eu vou.

\- Só que você precisa tomar cuidado para que a Rita não perceba que eu estou aqui, senão ela vai querer vir falar comigo e não vai dar certo...

Ele concordou em ir, embora os seus encontros com Rita estivessem ficando cada vez mais perigosos e exigindo que ele cada vez mais utilizasse sua capacidade de inventar histórias mirabolantes; ele ainda estava com a consciência pesada por conta do que fizera na primeira vez que conversou com a repórter.

Na ocasião, o próprio sr. Clearwater havia pedido para que Ben distraísse a jornalista para que ele pudesse entrar no acampamento na Copa Mundial de Quadribol sem que fosse atormentado por ela. O garoto, porém, como não tinha nada de importante para falar com Rita, aproximara-se dela e não conseguira pensar em nada no que dizer, exceto:

\- Com licença? Rita Skeeter, repórter do _Profeta Diário_? É uma honra conhecê-la; sou Ben Clearwater, o meu pai me falou muito bem da senhorita.

A palavra "senhorita" havia soado a Rita como um verdadeiro e genuíno elogio. Com muito esforço, tentara demonstrar que estava perfeitamente acostumada com este tipo de tratamento.

\- E o seu pai quem é? – questionara ela. – Por acaso ele mandou você aqui para me dar algum recado?

\- O meu pai é David Clearwater, o presidente do Gringotes – informara o garoto. – E sim, ele gostaria que a senhorita soubesse que ele apreciou muito a matéria em que o citou; o destaque que você deu a ele foi simplesmente... – e parou, cuidando para encontrar a palavra certa – _surpreendente_...

\- Quer dizer que ele gostou da matéria?

\- Muito. Ele é um grande admirador do seu trabalho.

\- E onde ele está agora? Por que não veio me dizer isso pessoalmente?

\- Ele... bom, é meio tímido, eu estou fazendo um favor para ele. Ele vai ficar muito satisfeito quando eu contar que conversei com a senhorita Skeeter.

\- Pode me chamar de Rita – respondera ela cortesmente. – Mas responda Ben: o seu pai está viúvo há tanto tempo; quem era aquela moça que estava com ele no dia em que conversamos?

O garoto fizera um pequeno esforço para vasculhar em sua mente e concluíra:

\- Deve ser a minha irmã, a Penélope...

\- E ela é sempre mal-humorada daquele jeito?

\- Não, claro que não; a minha irmã é a pessoa mais legal que eu conheço! Ela só estava daquele jeito por que... bom, ela não passou no teste admissional para o Gringotes, é isso. Ela excedeu as expectativas em todas as matérias, mas os duendes, eles, eles armaram para cima dela; foi isso o que aconteceu. Ficaram com medo de ela um dia vir a ser a sucessora do meu pai e assim garantir a administração dos bruxos no Gringotes. Pena que nada disso pode ser provado; sabe como são os duendes, são muito melindrosos...

\- Mas que interessante – Rita analisara com atenção cada palavra proferida pelo garoto. – Por acaso temos uma vaga de recepcionista em aberto no _Profeta Diário_ , a última se demitiu há pouco tempo, mas devo dizer que ela não era muito competente. Se a sua irmã quiser, posso falar com o editor para ela vir trabalhar conosco...

O garoto ficara sem ter o que responder; jamais tinha pensado que alguém como Rita Skeeter fosse acreditar numa penca de mentiras deslavadas. O pior era que Rita agora devia acreditar que o sr. Clearwater estivesse realmente interessado nela, enquanto Penny estava ali, aproveitando a folga em seu novo emprego que ele tinha lhe arrumado sem querer, esperando para falar com um colega de trabalho. Por precaução, a garota resolveu ir junto com o irmão em direção ao Cabeça de Javali, e ficou esperando encostada à parede do lado de fora da estalagem, olhando para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

Sentados a uma mesa do bar, Rita não parava de tagarelar enquanto Gustavo olhava aflito do seu relógio até a porta, estudando uma maneira de se livrar da repórter. Foi nessa hora que Ben se aproximou deles e os cumprimentou:

\- Olá Rita, olá Bozo...

A coisa que Gustavo mais odiava na atualidade era ser chamado de "Bozo" por Rita, mas, partindo de Ben, uma pessoa com quem esperava fazer amizade, esse nome soou muito pior. Para completar, o garoto passou a conversar com Rita, ignorando Gustavo como se ele estivesse escondido sob uma Capa da Invisibilidade:

\- Espero que você não esteja mais zangada comigo...

\- Ora Ben, mas eu não estou zangada! – Rita disse, sorrindo carinhosamente. – Venha, sente-se; é sempre um prazer ver você!

\- Olha que coincidência Rita, porque eu vim até aqui só para dizer a mesma coisa! – O garoto começou a empurrar Gustavo com os quadris da cadeira onde ele estava sentado, sem sequer olhar para ele.

\- Eu jamais ficaria zangada com você Ben; você sabe que é como um filho para mim!

\- Eu fico realmente emocionado. Gustavo será que você podia chegar um pouco mais para lá? – O garoto começou a apontar com a cabeça a direção da porta.

Gustavo percebeu que havia alguma coisa estranha ao ouvi-lo dizer o seu nome corretamente desta vez; ao olhar para a porta, percebeu que Penny estava o aguardando. Ele se levantou, agradeceu ao garoto discretamente dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas e foi caminhando ao encontro dela.

\- Vamos sair daqui logo; não quero que a Rita me veja – disse Penny rapidamente.

Eles caminharam depressa até entrarem no Três Vassouras e se sentaram a uma mesa próxima ao balcão.

\- Desculpe pelo Ben – disse Penny. – Eu pedi para ele chamar você e ele quase sentou no seu colo...

\- O que é isso; sou eu quem lhe devo desculpas – respondeu Gustavo. – Sei que devia estar aqui antes, mas eu não estava conseguindo me livrar da Rita...

\- Sem problemas – respondeu Penny com um sorriso. – Então Gustavo – ela tomou fôlego –, tem uma coisa que eu realmente precisava falar para você. É que eu andei pensando e – ela deu um suspiro profundo. – Puxa como é difícil dizer isso! Bom, eu acho que a gente devia ser só amigos.

\- Certo – Gustavo sentiu uma estranha fisgada de contrariedade ao olhar para ela, os longos cabelos encaracolados emoldurando o rosto. – Tudo bem, eu concordo...

\- Eu gosto de você – disse Penny, emocionada. – Mas é que tem o meu pai e, quando ele não concorda com alguma coisa, não adianta insistir, e eu sei que ele não vai concordar... Eu não quero magoar você, mas é que é difícil para mim, entende?

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Penny – disse Gustavo com sinceridade. – Eu jamais poderia exigir de você uma coisa tão grande; você está certa, eu entendo você completamente...

Penny olhou para ele; lágrimas quiseram encher seus olhos. Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito?

Nem ela e nem Gustavo entenderam quando Ben se aproximou da mesa em que eles estavam, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

\- Aqui está você, Ben – Penny enxugou os olhos rapidamente. – Este é o Gustavo... Espere, vocês já se conhecem, não?

\- Sim, eu fiz até uma música para ele – respondeu Ben.

\- Você fez o quê? – Irritou-se a garota.

\- Está tudo bem Penny, sem problema – Gustavo a tranquilizou. – Ben, você me surpreendeu naquele dia; eu não sabia que você tocava violão. Seja bem-vindo; vou buscar umas bebidas para nós, o que acham?

\- Ótima ideia – respondeu Ben. – Bem que a Penny me falou que você era tão legal! Eu realmente sinto muito por ter feito você a Rita serem banidos de Hogwarts...

\- _Como é que é?_ – disparou Penny, lançando um olhar fulminante para o irmão.

\- Não era sobre isso que vocês estavam falando? – O garoto se encolheu na cadeira.

\- A culpa não foi só sua – esclareceu Gustavo; Penny virou-se para ele, incrédula. – E nós já estamos tomando providências quanto a isso, não se preocupe... Eu... – o rapaz se levantou, meio sem graça – já volto...

Assim que ele saiu, Penny virou-se irritada para o irmão e disse:

\- Depois eu vou querer saber direito dessa história, ouviu? O que você quer aqui?

\- Você ficou de me ajudar – respondeu Ben. – E então; no que pensou?

\- É o seguinte – Penny se ajeitou na cadeira –, você vai lá, fala com a Alicia, enquanto eu fico olhando tudo aqui desta mesa. Não vai ajudar, mas estou precisando rir um pouco...

\- Posso conviver sem o seu sarcasmo – retrucou o garoto.

\- Está bem, e o que você quer que eu faça?

\- Eu sei lá! Me dá uma dica; você é uma garota, como gostaria de ser abordada?

Ele foi interrompido pela voz de um rapaz ofegante que acabara de chegar.

\- Penny, eu preciso falar com você.

Ben arregalou os olhos, surpreso; ele e Penny se viraram e deram de cara com Percy Weasley.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou Penny.

\- Acabei de ter uma reunião com Dumbledore em Hogwarts, então resolvi vir até aqui e acabei encontrando você... Parece que são as forças do destino Penny; as coisas começaram a dar certo para nós! Eu fui promovido! Agora sou o assistente pessoal do sr. Crouch; ele teve que se afastar por um tempo e eu passarei a representá-lo no Ministério e no Torneio Tribruxo! Não é o máximo? – Ele olhou para Penny com um semblante preocupado. – Então, será que você pode me dar mais uma chance? Para nós dois?

\- Ah pronto, quer dizer que agora eu virei interesseira – irritou-se Penny, cruzando os braços com raiva.

Gustavo, que tinha acabado de chegar com três cervejas amanteigadas, colocou a mão no ombro de Penny e perguntou:

\- Está tudo bem aqui?

Percy olhou para eles, sem acreditar.

\- Eu já entendi – disse ele. – Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você!

\- Ele é só um colega de trabalho – explicou Penny, impaciente.

\- Trabalho? – questionou Percy. – Você está trabalhando? Onde? Por que não me contou?

\- Deve ser porque você nunca se interessou em perguntar o que estava acontecendo comigo! Tudo o que você tem feito é pensar em si mesmo e no seu cargo idiota no Ministério!

\- Não Penny – retorquiu Percy. – Eu só queria estar à sua altura; você sabe disso! Você sabe que a minha família não tem dinheiro; eu só queria ser digno _de você_!

\- Você só queria impressionar o meu pai, foi isso o que você disse o tempo todo – sentenciou Penny. – Se acha que sou tão superficial assim, prefiro que vá embora. Não temos mais nada para conversar.

O garoto abaixou os olhos, arrasado. Depois, tornou a levantá-los e tomou coragem para dizer:

\- Eu ainda vou ser ministro da magia, Penny. E você vai se arrepender disto que está fazendo comigo.

Ele deu meia-volta e foi embora; Gustavo ofereceu a Penny um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

\- Você está bem, Penny? Quem era ele?

\- Um idiota – respondeu a garota, inconformada. – E ainda faz eu me sentir culpada, o infeliz...

Ela tomou um grande gole da bebida. Ben olhou para a cena e se levantou, inconformado.

\- Espera aí Ben, aonde você vai? – interpelou Penny.

\- Vou me juntar ao Percy ora, já vi que você não vai me ajudar...

\- Não vá embora; espere – disse Penny. – Você está certo, eu prometi que ajudaria.

\- Não vai precisar – respondeu o garoto. – Acabei de decidir que não vou ao baile; nem ao menos tenho um traje a rigor.

Penny abriu um sorriso.

\- Pois pode começar a comemorar Ben, porque foi exatamente isso o que eu vim fazer aqui hoje!

Ela tirou da bolsa uma caixa grande e retangular que havia trazido; o garoto a abriu e olhou incrédulo para o conjunto de terno e gravata cinza e a camisa rosa pálida.

\- Penny – ele disse, examinando a roupa –, você sabe qual a vantagem de ter você como irmã?

\- Não, qual é?

\- Eu esperava que me dissesse, porque eu não sei! – Ele examinou os sapatos. – E olha só quanta inteligência, você trouxe os sapatos do papai! Está vendo, mais um motivo para eu não ir ao baile!

A garota ficou paralisada de repente; acabara de se lembrar da coincidência com a predição da vidente no Beco Diagonal e ficou sem reação.

\- Está bem, eu levo isso de volta – disse ela, voltando a si. – Mas isso não é motivo para não ir ao baile; se é tão difícil assim convidar a garota que você quer, tente convidar outra com quem você tenha mais contato, entende? Tenho certeza de que se você convidasse a Lauren, ela aceitaria.

\- Eu não posso convidar a Lauren; o Edu vai convidá-la.

Penny olhou ao redor; a única garota que, se não se levasse em conta a companhia de Hagrid e do Professor Moody, estava desacompanhada, tinha acabado de se levantar de uma mesa ao fundo do salão se dirigia até o balcão para buscar uma bebida.

\- E que tal a Hermione Granger? – Penny sugeriu. – Ela é bem inteligente, e é bonita.

\- Ela vive andando com o Potter para todo lado, esqueceu? – justificou-se Ben. – Está mais do que na cara que ele e o Rony vão querer disputá-la aos tapas. Sem contar que ela ainda está brava comigo por causa dos... _distintivos_.

\- Você está falando daqueles distintivos _Apoie Cedrico Diggory_? – perguntou Gustavo.

\- Ah não, o que foi que você aprontou desta vez? – Penny questionou.

\- Eu não aprontei nada, está legal? Ela que me fez comprar uns distintivos de uma tal _fale_ que está rolando na Grifinória, por dois sicles cada um; daí eu revendi todos para o Zabini por três sicles cada, entendeu, dei lucro para o negócio dela e tal, só que o pessoal da Sonserina enfeitiçou todos com aquela mensagem de _Potter fede._ Agora ela não quer mais falar comigo.

Penny passou a mão pela cabeça, inconformada.

\- Mas você não toma jeito mesmo! Pois bem; está aí um ótimo motivo para você se desculpar. E é melhor se apressar, ela está chegando!

O garoto se levantou contrariado. Como a mesa deles ficava próxima ao balcão, ele precisou dar apenas dois passos para se aproximar de Hermione. Chamou a sua atenção, mas tudo o que ela fez foi lançar um gélido olhar de profundo desprezo; intimidado, ele deu um passo para trás e esbarrou sem querer com o braço na alavanca do garrafão de bebidas, e a máquina começou a jorrar abóbora espumante com toda força, enchendo de espuma crescente todos os lugares que a bebida atingia.

Quem estava próximo do balcão teve que se levantar para não ser atingido; o próprio Ben teve que afastar uma bola enorme de espuma do rosto e, quando olhou para Hermione, viu que ela não estava em melhor situação que ele, e, para piorar, estava furiosa.

Gustavo também não foi poupado; ele olhou para Penny, havia espuma em seus cabelos e ela estava novamente paralisada. O rapaz então empunhou depressa a varinha, fez um movimento circular e disse: – _Tergeo!_

O feitiço aspirou todo o líquido e a espuma, deixando tudo limpo e seco em um segundo; Gustavo guardou a varinha no bolso e Ben voltou rapidamente para a mesa. Ele olhou sério para Penny e disse:

\- Mais alguma ideia brilhante?

O esforço da garota para não rir foi inútil; ela só conseguiu parar quando ergueu os olhos e viu uma bruxa de aspecto estranho que vinha andando na direção deles.

\- Espera aí; eu conheço aquela senhora! – Ela apontou com o dedo trêmulo. – Ela é uma vidente, fez três predições para mim outro dia no Beco Diagonal!

\- Maravilha – disse Ben. – Será que ela poderia me ajudar no dever de Adivinhação? Estou atolado de deveres de casa e aquela morcega velha ainda quer que eu faça predições para os próximos dois meses...

\- Para com isso Ben, é sério!

Porém a bruxa já havia se aproximado deles, e dirigiu-se a Ben com as mãos estendidas como se quisesse tocá-lo; havia uma expressão de espanto em seu rosto, como se estivesse vendo uma coisa extremamente dolorosa e assustadora, então apontou o dedo e disse ao garoto:

\- Você! Você vai se encontrar com ela, sim! Antes que complete a maioridade, encontrará a mãe que nunca conheceu! A busca pelo desconhecido pode ser fatal se o intento não for verdadeiro; muito cuidado, ou o menino que já nasceu amaldiçoado terá um ato de coragem aniquilado pelo ataque de um lobisomem...

\- NÃO! – Penny levou a mão à boca; seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela deu meia-volta e correu, correu pelo vilarejo afora e desapareceu.

\- Maluca – concluiu Ben balançando a cabeça, mas ao procurar a vidente, viu ela não estava em lugar algum.

* * *

Preocupado com o sumiço repentino de Penny e o destino que ela levou ao sair do Três Vassouras, Gustavo resolveu procurá-la pelo povoado, enquanto Ben voltou para o castelo para guardar o seu traje a rigor. Depois de procurar um pouco, Gustavo finalmente a encontrou encostada à cerca que rodeava a Casa dos Gritos, numa ladeira que ficava um pouco mais alta e afastada do resto do povoado.

Fazia um tempo firme, de brisa suave. Penny estava cabisbaixa e com os braços cruzados sobre a cerca; viu que Gustavo chegou, mas não quis olhar para ele. O rapaz se encostou ao lado dela e disse:

\- Penny, eu juro que jamais vou permitir que isso aconteça ao seu irmão... Farei o que for possível, nem que para isso eu tenha que sumir da sua vida para sempre...

Penny tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as lágrimas foram mais rápidas do que as palavras.

\- Não precisa fazer isso, não é culpa sua... Não é justo, entende; você não tem culpa de nada do que aconteceu com você... Mas eu... eu nunca vou me perdoar se uma coisa dessas acontecer com o Ben por _minha causa_ ; eu sei que às vezes a gente se desentende, mas ele é o meu único irmão, e eu o amo tanto...

\- Eu entendo você, Penny – disse Gustavo. – Eu lembro quando levei a mordida; a minha família ficou arrasada. O meu pai tentou me salvar, e acabou sendo morto... Não quero que você e a sua família passem pelo que eu passei.

Penny olhou para o rapaz com uma expressão que mesclava emoção e incredulidade.

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer Gustavo, eu, eu realmente sinto muito...

\- Não quero que tenha pena de mim. Você tem razão; eu devo ficar sozinho. Eu só quero que saiba o quanto você é importante para mim; eu nunca vou te esquecer, Penny. Guarde contigo o meu segredo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu. Uma lágrima morna escorreu pelo rosto de Penny até o seu queixo; naquele momento, ela soube que aquela seria a última vez que o veria na vida. Ela sabia muito bem que Gustavo seria capaz de fazer qualquer sacrifício por ela, mesmo que tivesse que passar o resto da vida solitário e deixar todos os seus sonhos para trás.

\- Gustavo, espere! – ela chamou.

O rapaz parou e virou-se para ela. Penny se aproximou dele, sentindo o coração bater com tanta força que quase podia tocá-lo.

\- Não vá embora; eu _quero_ ficar com você!

Incrédulo, Gustavo deu um passo em sua direção.

\- Eu não tenho medo – prosseguiu Penny, antes que Gustavo pudesse falar. – Eu confio em você, Gustavo; não tenho medo do que aquela bruxa disse e nem ligo para o que o meu pai vai dizer... Eu só não posso deixar você sozinho porque eu realmente me importo com você...

Ela inspirou profundamente, olhou nos olhos dele e disse baixinho:

\- Eu gosto mesmo de você, Gustavo.

O rapaz não respondeu; aproximou-se mais dela, pôs a mão em seu rosto e deslizou os dedos por trás da sua orelha até a sua nuca; então seus olhos se fecharam, e Gustavo lentamente buscou os lábios de Penny como se fossem uma fonte de água limpa, e ele, um viajante sedento no deserto.


End file.
